Dark Chronicles of Fury
by Dark Requiem
Summary: Please Don't flame, all Sonic caracters are © Sega, Fury and Legato are © Me
1. Part¤1 The Odd Storm

"A storm to Bring chaos, a storm to end it all A storm to dose all hopes. " according to an unknown prophecy, that is to come. I shall not reveal my name but I will tell you this, this story is not about me, but an orphan, Fury Requiem, Our story Starts as he is caught in a storm."  
  
Part #1: The Odd Storm  
  
Opening Music:  
  
Rain clustered to the ground, so thick that it seemed to smash cement. A teenaged boy runs furiously through the immense storm, trying to escape from the rain.  
  
"Why couldn't the rain wait?" Was all Fury could think about  
  
Fury was a 16-year-old orphan male; all of his relatives had been mysteriously massacred when he was young, yet he could remember nothing! Fury was a man of little words but his personality varied on the mood he was in. He lived on his own as long as he could remember, by himself, alone, always alone.  
  
Fury looked down at his soaked groceries.  
  
"Damn.."  
  
Opening Music ends. Music 2:  
  
All of a sudden, Fury heard noises, sort of like, footsteps, "The Select Corp!" Fury thought, the Select Corps was a Police force called in for dangerous mission for they had advanced psychological powers. He could tell from the sounds of their footsteps, The Select Corps always seemed to be keeping an eye on him ever since he could remember.  
  
"I have to hide before they see me!" Though Fury franticly and with that he ran into a dark alleyway, but that did not help, it only attracted attention, as he continued to run an odd purple light formed around his body and all of his muscles stiffened, paralyzing himself, his body then slammed into a wall. A group of people wearing thick white uniforms and mask looking like gas mask ran towards the dark alleyway.  
  
You shouldn't be out here! Said the first Select Corps Officer  
  
"What, last minute groceries!" Said Fury making a comeback  
  
"We don't care! Where do you live? You will be escorted home!" Replied The Officer  
  
Fury stared at the officer "Like you don't know!" He argued  
  
"The boy's got a point!" jumped in another officer, the two officers started arguing.  
  
"Oh Shut up you B*stards and prism the kid!"  
  
The Select Corps Officers nodded and took to crystal like objects and placed them to Fury's hands, the crystals took form around his hands, then connected, this was like and advanced version of handcuffs. The Select Corps and Fury then departed for Fury's house. When they arrived, Fury was pushed into his basement and his house was boarded up.  
  
"Fury knew that they wouldn't make everyone stay inside their houses just because of a storm, nor would they call in the Select Corps. There was something else, and he wanted to find out. He had, to get, outside." 


	2. Part¤2 The Flashback

"Wrath is a powerful thing, Don't get someone angry or you may see the consequences, Fury is not exception, he can express his anger in many forms, he isn't one you want to get angry"  
  
Part #2: The Flashback  
  
Despite the fact that Fury was locked inside his basement, he didn't give up hope, he smashed the prism onto an iron bowl in his basement. The prism shattered, This wasn't the first time Fury had been prismed so he knew how to dispose of the prism. Fury knew at least 12 secret ways to get out of his, but he knew that if the Select Corps found him, he would need to have a way to protect himself. Fury scavenged his house for anything useful, but instead he found a small chest with "Requiem" inscribed on it. Requiem was Fury's last name. He opened the box like something was forcing him to, the contents of the box were a darkanite open helmet from the medieval times, some kind of purple chain mail cape, a long silver sword with a bronze handle and a holding leather case. There was also a letter, with anticipation. Fury began read, but he discovered it wasn't a letter, but some sort of drawing, Fury fell back and was knocked out, like the drawing was forcing him to do it. While he slept he had a flash back..  
  
Music:   
  
"NO! YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"  
  
Fury as a young child around 3 years old, was running away from the select corps screaming very loudly, his attempts did not work, the Select Corps ran up to him and caught him.  
  
PUT ME DOWN! Screamed Fury while trying to escape from a Select Corp Officer's arms  
  
The Select Corp officer tried to hold Fury still "No!" He replied  
  
Fury continued to scream loudly.  
  
" YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE! I'M WARNING YOU!!!!" Fury warned him  
  
The Select Corp officer held Fury still "Or What?" he said with a smirk on his face  
  
"OR THIS!" Yelled Fury  
  
Fury's body began to glow orangish yellow; He then closed his eyes and concentrated extremely hard. Then all of a sudden, the ground began to turn a dust brown and cracked up.  
  
"RUN EVERYONE! HE"S ATTEMTPING TO CAST THUNDERCRUSH!!" The Select Corp Officer tried to direct his allies away but it was to late, the Select Corps Officers tried to run, but it was to late, the ground had cracked to much, then couldn't get across, they were trapped!  
  
"FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!" Guffawed Fury  
  
"DON'T DO THIS FURY!!!!!" warned the Officer  
  
An evil smirk appeared across Fury's face "TO LATE!!!!!!!!"  
  
A light the same color as the glow around Fury's body appeared in the cracks, the rushed up like geysers, burning the select corps officers' bodies. After Fury was done, the Select Corps Officers were lying on the ground, in pain. Fury walked over to them, spat in their faces and grunted. "Serves you all Right!"  
  
Fury then awoke from his flashback. Fury pressed his hand on his fore head and brushed back his hair and said to himself "I forgot I could do that, I was born with that talent, now I know I'm ready"  
  
"And with that, Fury strapped the sword case to his leg and slid on the helmet. He has his usual angry and sad expression on his face, but deep inside, it was in satisfaction. He knew exactly, how to get out there, now.." 


	3. Part¤3 The Mysterious Figure

"According to the prophecy, Darkness will devour the chosen ones soul, leading to eternal chaos, The prophecy is unknown as to who wrote it and when, and that is why it was called the Unknown Prophecy"  
  
Part #3: The Mysterious Figure  
  
Fury knew there was away he could get out, as he bent his head over he begin to mumble these words "Soul of darkness in witch I am, lead me to the surface of the cursed land". Fury's basement went pitch dark; he didn't quite know how to control what he has done.  
  
Music:   
  
"I know this place, I've been here before"  
  
Fury was surrounded in darkness, he knelt in a small circle of light witch was the only one, his light, in witch he knelt, surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Fury.."  
  
Fury looked up, a large man wearing odd armor begin to approach him, as tall as 7 feet, his body was surrounded by a dark cloak witch insignias that glew, Fury couldn't tell if he was wearing a helmet or not, but the man's head and face were completely dark, with twisted horns sticking from the the top corners of it's head, it's red eyes glowing in the darkness, it approached Fury.  
  
"Who are you?" said Fury in shock, Fury though the man looked familliar  
  
The man approached Fury and held out his long bony hand towards Fury.  
  
"Fury."  
  
Fury held out his hand slowly and wavering, he slowly held it closer to the man, but as soon as Fury had reached his hand, the darkness devoured his location, the only light.  
  
"Fury then awoke, a veil of shadows covered his whole basement, and a portal lay ahead of him. Fury ran into the portal, not saying anything, little did he know he was getting closer and closer to something that would change his life, for ever, and ever.." 


	4. Part¤4 Outside at Last

"You have seen it before that Fury has the ability to use spells, but Thunder crush is not the only one, but it is the weakest. He does not know this, but darkness lives inside him"  
  
Fury awoke in the sewers, it was extremely dark but Fury could see the dark veils were covering the walls but that was not why it was dark. No one knew why, these were not the sewers that you think, these were catacombs with clear water running everywhere will pathways made like the Dark Ages, yet no one could enter there, no one, not even the Select Corps, Him, Only him..  
  
Walked through the Catacombs until he reached a ladder, he climbed up and pushed the tile above it, there was an insignia and it glew green, there was a yellow flash and Fury appeared on the streets again.  
  
ROOOOOOOOAR!!!  
  
Fury heard a dark pitched growl, he followed the sound to a clearing in the City were a huge demon, made of shadows was fighting the select corps.  
  
Select Corps officer's prepared there guns "HURRY FIRE!!" yelled a Captain. The Select Corps shot away at the massive creature, but then swung his arms separating into sharp blades, and he smashed them away, then he roared again and thunder smashed against there bodies. The Select Corps Captain stared Fury in the eye, and with his final words, he said, "Damn you Fury, Damn you and your cursed Grandfather" Fury had no clue what his Grandfather had anything to do with this.  
  
Fury Stared up at the creature and that so familiar evil grin, "Wanna Go?" said Fury still smirking..  
  
"Fury's evil smirk meant something that I will not reveal, for now, Fury must find that out, on his own." 


	5. Part¤5 The Dreadful Battle and a Dead Fu...

"As I said before, Fury's evil smirk has a significance, while I will not give out it's meaning, remember this, Fighting is usually evolved"  
  
Fury drew his sword and moved around the demon in a circular rotation, then he smiled and rushed towards it.  
  
Battle Music:  
  
Battle Starts  
  
Fury Level 5 HP: 500 Weapon: Sword of The Requiem Attacks: Thunder Crush Mind Control Mind shock Smoke of Flames Dark Fog Limit Moves: Final X Immortality  
  
Shadow Demon HP: 800 Level 10 Weapon: Blade Arms Attacks: Rapid Storm Lighting Hail smash Shadow Bolt Battle Cry Limit Moves: Dark Finish  
  
Fury attacked with his sword, in an over head attack "DIE!!" Fury did 16 Damage  
  
The Shadow Demon Grunted  
  
Shadow Demon Attacked with Hail Smash "ROOOOAR" Ice smashed down at Fury, His Helmet protected him from damaged to head, Shadow Demon did 18 damage  
  
Fury has 482 hp  
  
Shadow Demon has 782 hp  
  
"So you wanna take me on, eh?" Fury attacked with Mind sock, he held out his hands and 2 yellow orbs appeared, he then crushed them with his hand and Shadow demon fell to it's knees in pain.  
  
Fury did 62 damaged  
  
The Shadow demon Rised, Shadow demon attacked with Shadow Bolt, a large foggy spear appeared and stabbed Fury, exact shot, 306 damage.  
  
"Damn.."  
  
Fury 172 hp  
  
Shadow Demon 702 hp  
  
Fury clamped his hand against wound in his arm where the Shadow Demon's Shadow Bolt had hit him..  
  
"Damn.." Said Fury in a tired and cracked voice,  
  
Fury attacked with Dark Fog, Fury release a maniacle laugh. a black misty fog formed around the shadow demon, depriving him of 200 hp, and healing Fury.  
  
The Shadow Demon grunted and stared at Fury, the attacked with Dark Finish, Fury lost all his hp.  
  
Battle end,  
  
Battle Music End  
  
Fury fell to his knees, then to the ground, he was knocked out.  
  
Fury could hear in the back round, a weird sound, blood curling like a horrid roar, but silent like a scream.  
  
Fury awoke, but standing up, his hands curled into fist, covered in blood, "What the.." Said Fury in shock, he turned arround to see bloodd faling to the ground, and the shadow demon falling to the ground with a 6 foot hole in his body. It fell to the ground and it's body began to break up and the pieces wen't towards Fury, entering his body.  
  
"ARRRRGH" after all the pieces entered his body, he fell to the ground, dead, blood pouring, from his mouth  
  
"Fury was in an immense pain, the fate of him will be left unknown, but all I will tell you is Fury's life, has changed, and he won't know what to do, he will experience fear, for real, for the first time."  
  
Fury gained 600 experience points, Fury Grew to level 8 


	6. Part¤6 Sonic and Tails

"What you have just experienced, was the Death of Fury. But his adventure is far from over, as you shall see"  
  
Part #6: Sonic and Tails  
  
"Tails, Tails! I think it's waking up"  
  
Fury tossed and turned and finally woke up, he saw to blurry figures above him, a blue one and a yellow one, finally they cleared up, and he saw a small fox with two tails and a blue hedgehog with long blue spikes. The Hedgehog poked Fury in the corner left eye.  
  
"You awake?" he said after he poked.  
  
Fury stared up at him "Yeah I'm awake, who and what are you?"  
  
Sonic and Tails looked confused "I'm a hedgehog, haven't you seen one before?"  
  
Fury was really confused, he had seen hedgehogs before, but they weren't blue, nor did they wear running shoes and stand on their hign legs. Fury paused for a moment.  
  
"You don't look like a hedgehog" he replied  
  
Sonic shrugged "Whatever, Listen my name is Maurice but if you call me that I'll reign your damn little neck" Sonic cheered up and grinned "Call me Sonic"  
  
"And my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, I'm a fox, if you didn't know"  
  
"No you like a fox" replied Fury  
  
A few minutes wen't by with no one saying anything  
  
"Soooooooo, umm, your related to Knuckles?" Blurted out Sonic trying to start a conversation  
  
"No" Fury had no clue who Knuckles was, but it was for sure they weren't related. "Why?"  
  
"Because Knuckles's family is the only echidna family in existence" awnsered Sonic  
  
"Echidna?" said Fury in confusion.  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes "Yeah, echidna, here"  
  
Sonic handed Fury a mirror, when Fury went in he saw a dark black echidna with blue streaks though the dreadlocks on his head, Fury didn't know what to say.  
  
Sonic smiled "See?"  
  
Fury got out of bed "Yeah I guess, where are we?"  
  
"Why Station Square of course"  
  
Fury was worried "Umm, Listen, I'm not from here, this is all weird, I'm not an echidna, I'm human, HU-MAN! And I'm not from Station Square either, I'm from a place called Eternal Chaos"  
  
Sonic and Tails were completely shocked, then Tails spoke up "Listen, We found you on the streets, the skies went dark and there was dark purple and black everywhere, then you fell from the sky and we snuck you here. I don't know where Eternal Chaos is but I can tell you one thing, you aren't in the world you were born anymore"  
  
Fury looked at him confused "What do you mean?"  
  
"Knuckles, the echidna we were talking about would be able to explain it better, he is guardian of an ancient emerald called the master emerald"  
  
Fury was trying his best to keep up. "So I'm in a different world now?"  
  
Sonic shrugged "We don't know, Knuckles told us this once, it's a prophecy I think" Sonic leaned back unto a wall. "Maybe we should take you to se him"  
  
Tails smiled "Sonic is right"  
  
Fury lifted his shoulders up then let them drop, he closed his eyes "What do I have to loose?"  
  
" Fury grabbed his equipment of a table And with that Sonic smiled and they went to the back of their house and brought out a red airplane he and Tails made, they hoped in and took off for Angel Island, Home of the Master Emerald Guardian himself" 


	7. Part¤7 Angel Island

"Fury being crossed over to Sonic and Tails world was no accident, it was meant, and it was meant for them to find him, and it is also meant, for Fury and Knuckles to meat"  
  
Part#7: Angel Island  
  
It didn't take to long for them to reach Angel Island; Tails curved down and made a near perfect landing  
  
"Phew" said Sonic with his adrenaline rushing "Your getting good Tails". Tails smiled "Thanks Sonic" he said, replying "Now let's find Knuckles", "Whatever" bellowed Fury, he grunted then the started to head of for the Shrine.  
  
"So let's go over this again" said Sonic " Your name is Fury Requiem and you're from Eternal Chaos" "Yeah" replied Fury in an annoyed voice. "Just double checking" blurted out Sonic in reply to Fury's ignorance. They suddenly stopped "Let's check the shrine," He said and pointed to it, it was about 5 minutes away. Fury didn't say anything but Sonic nodded, and replied with "Good idea".  
  
Once they entered the shrine, it didn't take them to long to find there friend (Well not Fury's friend) Knuckles.  
  
"Hey Knux" Yelled Sonic, he raised his hand and waved. Knuckles turned around "Hey" he replied, he then noticed Fury leaning against the shrine, with disgust on his face. "Your friend doesn't look to happy," said Knuckles. "They aren't my friends," said Fury. "Is that the thanks we get for saving you?" said Sonic. "Yeah" said Fury with a smile on his face. Sonic was getting angry "Err, Anyway, we came here to show you him, he says his name is Fury Requiem, and he's from Eternal Chaos. Isn't Eternal Chaos from that legend you told us?" "Yeah" said Knuckles right of the back, like he had it memorized, or had heard the question just before they arrived. "Hey Fury" said Knuckles. "Scyo Dayrao hroyie?" said Knuckles. Fury didn't even open his eyes "Rai" he said in reply. Sonic and Tails were confused. "Can someone tell us what's going on?" asked Tails. "Nothing" said Knuckles "But that proves it, he is from the legend, that language was darkazanite, a language that the warrior from the legend can speak, all the guardians of the master emerald were taught it. Because if the legend were to come true. The chaos emeralds would be necessary to return to his world. That is why the master emerald must be guarded."  
  
"You listening Fury" said Sonic. "Nah" said Fury "I sort of dozed off after Knuckles started talking about Darkazanite".  
  
"I give up" said Sonic. "Never give up hope" replied Fury. Sonic paused for a second. "What?' he said, not understanding what Fury ment. "Never mind" responded Fury.  
  
"Anyway" said Sonic, "Knuckles says that If your who he thinks you are your going to need to control the chaos emeralds with his emerald to get back to your home". "Ok" replied Fury.  
  
"Can I ask you a question" asked Knuckles. "I guess" returned Fury. "Who taught you Darkazanite?" questioned Knuckles. "Ok" started Fury "I use to have a guardian, He took care of me. I already knew Darkazanite as a baby, or I should say I learned it before I learned English. English is more like a second langauge. Darkazanite is my main language." Finished Fury. "Can everyone speak Darkazanite in your world?" continued Knuckles. "No, only a few of the high ranked people of the Select Corps, but the person who raised me knew it the best."  
  
"Select Corps?" questioned Tails. "A government police gorup with advanced Mental Power, they pretty much run Eternal Chaos" awnsered Fury. "Oh, I see" replied Tails.  
  
"Fury, your arrival was not expected, Follow me" said Knuckles with a tone of worry in his voice.  
  
"I, uhh, Guess" replied Fury  
  
"Fury was a bit confused, this was all new to him. He followed Knuckles, not knowing what to think, and not, what to expect" 


	8. Part¤8 The Mysterious Door

"Knuckles was trained for this event, as for all of his family, but not even he know why Fury will need to powers of the chaos emeralds, only that he will need it, eventually."  
  
Part#8: The Mysterious Door  
  
Fury and Knuckles stopped father into the island, in a different shrine. They stopped and Knuckles turned around to make sure they were alone.  
  
"Well?" questioned Fury. Knuckles turned around and replied, "Ok, if you are really the Fury Requiem that was forsaken to come since the beginning of darkness you need to know something, but before I can tell you. You must prove that you are." He said.  
  
"And how am I suppose to do that?" Fury striked. With a bit of disgust. Or, maybe disbelief in Knuckles. A grin came across Knuckles face, he was trying not to laugh, it was obvious. But his efforts were useless. Knuckles started to convulse and, started to laugh. He stopped briefly after starting.  
  
"What's So Funny?" Demanded Fury, with calm anger in the tone of his voice. "Sorry about that, I'm not much of a laugher but I could resist" apologized Knuckles "Anyhow, a test has been made for you since your coming was fore- told" Knuckles pointed to a stone door "Only you can open it, and only echidnas can enter what's beyond the door. Go ahead, open it". Fury walked up to the door and examine it, and noticed that there were no handles. "HOW AM I SUPOSE TO OPEN THIS DOOR?" yelled Fury, he couldn't believe that they didn't put handles on the door. "Look closer" said Knuckles.  
  
Fury look closer at the door. "What do you see?" asked Knuckles. Fury didn't awnser, he examined and noticed to hand prints on the door. "What are the handprints for?" he asked Knuckles. Knuckles smiled "There's your handles"  
  
Fury put his left hand on the left hand print, marks similar to the ones in the catacomb sewers he used to travel and the ones the mysterious man's robes, but somehow, the ones on the mysterious man's robes seemed different. "What do these runs mean?" questioned Fury in a soft voice. "Can you read them?" asked Knuckles. "Sort of" replied Fury "They seen familiar, but, I can't quite remember what they are". "Can you read them?" asked Fury. "No" said Knuckles. "Sorry, it isn't English, or darkazanite text"  
  
Fury took a deep breath and placed his right hand on the matching handprint, more runes appeared. Fury closed his eyes and found him self- reciting something in darkazanite or he though it was. It was more complicated, and had a stronger accent.  
  
All of a sudden he stopped and woke up, he was falling into a tunnel, and the tunnel seemed to be made off water. Knuckles was saying something to him, it was good luck. It was hard for Fury to hear Knuckles words. All he could here were horrendous screams, he turned to see dark claws reaching for him but they were to far to reach him, he look ahead a gain, it seemed that the tunnel was coming to an end, a dead end.  
  
Fury made it toe end, and he collided into it, the net thing he new he was in a pool of water, and water was all for all he could see. "Part of the test" thought Fury. All of a sudden everything went black and Fury, heard horrendous screeches again, and then he saw him again, the Mysterious figure.  
  
"We meet again" he said. Fury stared up at him. Fury stared at him., "I know you don't I?" asked Fury, the man nodded. This time his armor wasn't covered in his cloak but Fury still couldn't see his face. "Fury, I ahead in your life, you will have to choices, life, or eternal death" said the man. "What do you mean?" asked Fury.  
  
The man let out a sinister laugh. "You'll see in good time, now be gone!"  
  
"The man turned his hand and Fury started to choke, and fell into the ocean, asleep, falling deeper into the water." 


	9. Part¤9The Testimony

"The Ocean and witch Fury was in, is a use of magic used by the echidna race for many millennia. But the door, was not crafted by echidnas, for they do not know the runes, very few do…"  
  
When Fury woke up, he found him self out of the ocean, on dry land. "Where am I?" Fury said to himself, he looked around, he was in a lush green jungle. He looked up, he saw the ocean he fell from, but it was floating, not dripping at all, still, not moving. Then he looked down at the radiant grass; he saw his helmet smashed into pieces. "Could have been from the fall" though Fury, but the he noticed his cape, the metal chain mail on it was bent a part in many places and the material was torn and beaten down, that could not have been done from the fall, by a leaving being.  
  
Suddenly a small orb of red light started hovering around him. "What the…" it waited in front of him patiently, then it lost it's temper and started ramming into Fury's face, not stopping for anything. "HEY!" Fury yelled at it, the grabbed it, all of a sudden it stopped and it started to talk.  
  
"Took you long enough" It said. Fury had heard that voice before. "Knuckles?" asked Fury.  
  
"Yup" it said replying happily. " IM using these red orbs to help communicate with you."  
  
Fury took another look at his surroundings. "Am I in a Jungle?" asked Fury.  
  
"Sort of" replied Knuckles "It's in a world called Haven. The main land is inhabitant of hedgehogs, echidnas. Or, anything of the such. The Mainland is called Echidna Forest."  
  
"Is that where I am?" asked Fury "Echidna Forest?". The orb was still hovering about "No" replied Knuckles, "And far from it to. You're in a place called The Testimony. If you can get of off the island you have proven your self".  
  
Fury stood up. "Ok then, let's get started," he said  
  
"Ok, first off you'll need to know how to glide, jump, while your in the air, push your body forward so you are in the air your gut facing the ground, and always keep your arms straight up or you will fall. Talk to me when you get past that pond". The orb charged towards a body of water then returned. "To activate one of the communication orbs, grab it". The orb disappeared.  
  
Fury grabbed his sword (witch was in one piece strange enough). He sheathed it and ran towards to pond. He jumped the got himself in the position and glided across the pond without any trouble. As he land he grabbed the orb. "PIECE OF CAKE!" Fury yelled. "Good" said Knuckles "Now go up to the top of that hill". Fury looked at a hill with stairs on the all the way to the top. "Seems easy" he said. "You have 2 second to advance to the next stair or you will fall" said Knuckles and then the orbs disappeared again. Fury looked at the stairs they were quite big. Fury ran up and jumped on the next stair, then jumped to the next. As he jumped the stairs collapsed down. Each time he barely made it to the next stair.  
  
Once he reached the top he noticed that Knuckles was not there waiting for him. And the only he could do next, was jump down the cliff. "Where's Knuckles when you need him…" said Fury. But then he had an idea, he grabbed his sword and jumped down the cliff. When he got to close to the bottom, Fury jabbed his sword into the ground and used to flip forward feet first, making a near perfect landing. All of a sudden the read orb appeared again. Fury grabbed it.  
  
"Good job" Said Knuckles, "I'm impressed! Now listen, the rest of the test you must do on your own. I'll be waiting for you at the end of the island".  
  
Fury didn't say anything. "Ok." He finally said. "Good luck" said Knuckles. Fury continued on the island. Most of the things were pretty similar to what he had already done, like having to get to a point within limits of time and such. Finally, he reached the end. There a red orb was waiting for him. Fury grabbed it. "You made it!" said Knuckles. "Of course" said Fury. "Ok, you made it far enough so I'm going to tell you something, this whole time you've been using your mind doing this".  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fury. "It means your asleep and your using your mind to do the test in the form of a dream. But know you are awake and this is real, you are awake for the final test on this island before you can return, one of two things will happen. 1, you will pass the test and will return, or 2, your soul will be imprisoned in the forest of the lost spirits for all eternity, and suffer for all eternity…"  
  
"Fury listened patiently to Knuckles words. Fury wondered if this was all a dream or if this was for real. And that if he did loose, if he would be trapped, for all eternity…" 


	10. Pary¤10 The Witness

"The island was named the Testimony, because only the true Fury can completed it, proving he is the true one, while Fury is at the end. He is not done on the island named the Testimony…"  
  
Part# 10: The Witness  
  
"So, what do I have to do?" asked Fury. "You'll have to fight me, but not as an echidna. I will take control of that over there." Knuckles orb floated over to something quickly y then returned. It was knuckles way of pointing. Fury saw a large creature, I was white with immense arms that could be used as legs and, a head with three large points, legs with sharp claws and a piece missing from it's head. "How?" asked Fury. "Like this!" Knuckles yelled. The orb flew right into the chunk missing from its head, it took shape around the chunk and hardened into a jewel. The Witness stood up, Fury knew it was Knuckles. But before Knuckles could do anything, the Witness started to turn black, eventually it hit the head and Knuckles' orb was shot out and the chunk was filled. "What happened?" asked Knuckles, worried. "I don't know but I've fought something like this before" replied Fury. "Hold on I'm coming to help!" said Knuckles and then the orb disappeared.  
  
The Shadow Witness started swiping Fury it's large arms at Fury, but Fury managed to dodge each of it's blows. "Looks like it's time to fight!" said Knuckles.  
  
Battle starts Music:   
  
Fury Level:8 Hp: 800 Weapon: Sword of the Requiem Attacks: Thunder Crush  
  
Mind Control  
  
Mind shock  
  
Smoke of Flames  
  
Dark Fog  
  
Limit Moves:  
  
Final X  
  
Immortality  
  
The Shadow Witness Level:15 Hp:1000 Weapons: none Attacks: Earthquake Double Slash Slash Pummel Jumping smash Limit Move: Tri beam  
  
Battle Starts  
  
"Burn you freak!" yelled Fury  
  
A red smoke surrounded the Shadow Witness.(Smoke of Flames)  
  
Fury did 30 damage.  
  
All of a sudden the Shadow Witness started slashing Fury with his immense arms(Pummel).  
  
Fury grasped his sword and used it and speed to block and dodge it's attack.  
  
But the Shadow Witness didn't stop, it pressed it's arms into the ground and slashed at Fury with it's clawed feet (Double Slash Slash), Fury countered one but the other slashed him across the side.  
  
Shadow Witness did 40 damage.  
  
Fury ran at the Shadow Witness clenching his sword. The Shadow Witness tried to knock him down with its arms but Fury jumped at dodge them and hit him straight on.  
  
Fury did 100 damage (Critical Hit)  
  
The Shadow Witness rammed it's immense arms into the ground, making a large Earthquake (Earthquake)  
  
Fury fell to the ground, in pain  
  
Shadow Witness did 10 damage and knocked down Fury.  
  
Before Fury could get up, the Shadow Witness jump in mid air and slammed on Fury (Jumping smash)  
  
Shadow witness did 150 damage  
  
Fury got up, he turned his hand so each looked like half of an x, he then moved them together, a yellow electric form chained around the shadow witness. It lout out a horrid scream and fell to the ground (Final X)  
  
Fury ran up to the shadow witness and guillotined it's head with an immense over head slice.  
  
Battle End  
  
Fury smiled "Not so bad" said Fury looking at his very minor wounds, the only thing was he was a little stiff after that combo the shadow witness used, of an earthquake and jumping smash.  
  
After that, Fury began to fell queasy, all of a sudden he fell asleep, but once again he heard that blood-curling scream. Once he awoke, something similar happened, there was a large gash in the shadow witness' stomach, and blood trailed behind Fury, and it was on his hands and teeth. Then the shadow witness began to brake up, into small fragments and the moved towards Fury, and pierced through his skin and his body devoured them, Fury felt immense pain but it ended quickly. Fury turned around and the witness was there as before, the chunk was there again. All of a sudden Knuckles came flying by.  
  
He landed. "Hey, it's over already?" asked Knuckles. "Yeah.." said Fury in a disgusted voice. Knuckles shrugged his shoulders "Any way, we need to get back" said Knuckles.  
  
"How?" asked Fury. "Pretty much just close your eyes and concentrate" said Knuckles.  
  
"Whatever…" said Fury.  
  
Fury closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, concentrating on the shrine, concentrating on returning.  
  
When he opened his eyes, that's where he was, in the shrine, Knuckles there with him.  
  
"Ok, Fury" said Knuckles "What just happened in there is not good, not good at all. It's happening faster then it said in the prophecy…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Fury  
  
"Not good indeed" mumbled Knuckles  
  
"Knuckles would not say a word about it, Fury was beginning to wonder, WHAT the Shadow creatures were. WHY were they after him and what the hell was Knuckles talking about…" 


	11. Part¤11 the Prophecy Part¤1 Knuckles

"Evil has been in predicted in Fury even before his life began, and it will effect his life, in the future"  
  
Part#11 The Prophecy part#1 Knuckles  
  
"Horrible, I can't believe it's happening" said Knuckles continuing to mumble.  
  
Fury got in-patient, he ran up and punched Knuckles jaw hard, slamming him into the walls of the shrine.  
  
Fury removed his fist, cool red streams of dark crimson blood dripped down from Knuckles broken jaw and lip.  
  
"What the f.uck are you talking about?" demanded Fury  
  
"Nothing." replied Knuckles  
  
Fury punched knuckles again, into the wall  
  
"TELL ME!" shouted Fury.  
  
Knuckles wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Fine" said Knuckles angrily. "You said that the Shadow Witness was the second shadow creature you encountered?"  
  
"Yeah" said Fury "Back in Eternal Chaos. The Shadow Demon"  
  
"Great. Listen they weren't supposed to show up yet." Explained Knuckles "This means we are running out of time"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fury  
  
"They were fore told to arrive as the guardians of the evil land" explained Knuckles  
  
"Evil land?" asked Fury  
  
"You were fore told to!" Continued Knuckles "But you already knew that"  
  
"Evil land?" repeated Fury  
  
"Huh? Yeah Evil land." Replied Knuckles  
  
"And what does that mean?" asked Fury  
  
"Nothing yet" awnsered Knuckles "But It proved that you are the Fury who was fore told"  
  
"Why?" asked Fury  
  
Knuckles smiled "They would of showed up if you weren't" he replied. "Now listen. You are going to save the world from darkness but at a cost, you will turn evil before darkness is truly destroyed."  
  
"Any questions?" asked Knuckles  
  
"Yeah" said Fury "The Unknown Prophecy, can I see it?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" awnsered Knuckles, "Not that I know why you would want to. And by the way, I forgot to mention that it isn't written in English" he continued  
  
"I still want to see it" sonated Fury.  
  
"Right this way" said Knuckles and then he started walking. Fury followed him.  
  
As they continued down the cold aged ruin, Fury looked up to see things carved into the golden coloured stones of the ceiling, both odd shaped letter words and pictures.  
  
"What are those?" questioned Fury  
  
"I don't have to tell you that!" shouted Knuckles, "None of your business" he continued, and that was the last they heard of it.  
  
Finally, they arrived to a large stone tabled built into the ruin itself  
  
"There" said Knuckles. Fury walked up and examined it from rune to rune. Knuckles was right it wasn't in English, it also was different from the other runes he had seen. "Can you read it?" asked Fury, "What do you think, if I can't read something written in a language I know, do you think I can read text of a language I don't know?" said Knuckles in disgust. "Well if you can't read how come you know it?" grilled Fury  
  
"My parents taught it to me every guardian had to know this" explained Knuckles, still in disgust, "You ask to many questions" he told Fury.  
  
"Good for me!" cross-examined Fury. "Just." started Knuckles ".Never mind, Listen I need to show you something"  
  
Fury finished examining the runes and then turned and faced Knuckles again  
  
Knuckles grinned "But First, Pay back"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Knuckles had his hammer gloves attached to his hands and punched Fury in the skull, knocking him out cold, Fury fell to the ground, immobilized, left at Knuckles mercy.."  
  
To be Continued. 


	12. Part¤12 The Prophecy Part¤2 The Gateway

"It wasn't long until Fury awoke, in a new room, a new location. Knuckles was standing of Fury, laughing"  
  
Part#12 The Prophecy Part#2 The Gateway  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Knuckles "I got you good!" he jeered. Fury got up and brushed himself of, "What was that for?" he cracked. "Payback." Blurted Knuckles. Fury sighed, "Whatever.."  
  
Fury stared around himself; he was in a large chamber like room. It was made completely of a gold like substance. He also saw odd pictures jagged into the pillar, to perfect to be done by a human, or an echidna, or anything for that matter. Another thing that caught his eyes was a large a ring shaped object jutting out of the ground; it had carvings into it and different slots.  
  
The slots looked like they were for different things, some for stones, and some for jewels and such.  
  
Fury opened his mouth to ask about it, but he shut it quickly. After the way Knuckles reacted to the stone tablets in the ceiling of the ruin.  
  
It didn't take long for Knuckles to notice Fury was staring at the ring, "That's what I wanted to show you," he said.  
  
"Well what is it?" Fury finally asked. "You ask to many questions," shouted Knuckles.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" asked Fury. "Shut up" grilled Knuckles. "Anyway" he continued "This thing is a gateway. it's been around for awhile, it's going to take you to the next Shadow Creature."  
  
Fury examined it and started laughing; he jumped through it and looked at Knuckles, "Oh No! It's a big bad Shadow Creature!" jeered Fury, "Better kill it!" he continued, he grasped the Sword of the Requiem and held it with both of his hands, he ran over at top speed preparing for a huge overhead slash. Knuckles was frozen with fear that Fury went insane, not able to move, but when he did get to Knuckles' head, he stopped right before it would touch Knuckles head. Fury sheathed his sword and started laughing.  
  
"You idiot it doesn't work!" shouted Knuckles angrily. "Oh you think?" asked Fury laughing  
  
"Anyway.." began Knuckles "Those Seven slots there are for the Chaos Emeralds". Knuckles pointed to seven slots in the ring. "The rest I don't know, except there is one thing" Knuckles pulled out a white glowing stone. "I found this after you killed the Shadow Witness, it matches the colour of the witness but there aren't any new pieces missing from its body." "What about the chunk from it's fore head?" asked Fury. Knuckles shook his head, "Doesn't fit," he said simply. Knuckles walked over to the ring and held up the white stone, he found a matching slot and placed the white stone into the slot, it matched and it stopped glowing. "We need a chaos emerald to power it," he said simply again. "Anyhow" he started again, but then he suddenly stopped, his eyes big and glossy. "Ease-droppers" said Knuckles silently  
  
Fury and Knuckles moved to separate walls and walked against them, when they turned to the wall they both stared in shock to see a familiar figure.  
  
"Sonic?" blurted out Knuckles.  
  
"Ah damn it!" yelled Sonic "Tails come down please". Up at the top of the ceiling, A light brown fox held on tight, once he heard Sonic's plea, he let go and used his two tails to propel himself down.  
  
"What Sonic?" asked Tails, then he noticed Knuckles standing in front of them and Fury holding his sword up to Sonic's throat. Tails back away from Fury, "Oh" he said Embarrassed. Fury cursed and sheathed his sword. "Well?" asked Knuckles, "Well what?" asked Sonic. "Well what are you doing down here?" asked Knuckles again. "I dunno, Me an' Tails got curious" said Sonic quickly. "Umm" said Knuckles thinking about what to do. Fury smiled and grasped his sword; he turned to face Knuckles. "Can I kill them?" he asked excitedly. "NO!" shouted Knuckles, "Wait, this makes sense now" said Knuckles. "Is he always like this?" asked Fury. Knuckles was deep in thought but Sonic answered "Well, you see" he started, "Knuckles is very highly medicated most of the time so he can't think straight" explained Sonic. Tails started laughing, Knuckles snapped out of it "Hey!" he shouted angrily. "But he's off the drugs now" covered up Sonic. "Follow me!" said Knuckles like Sonic had never made that joke. They left the hallway were Fury and Knuckles found Sonic and Tails, into the main chamber with a the gateway and into a new corridor, Knuckles went to the end of it and pointed to a picture carved into a wall, it showed the master emerald with a figure floating on top of it, on half of it was an echidna the other half a human. And on the left of the emerald it showed a spiky haired Hedgehog and on the right a fox with 2 tails.  
  
"I think you 2 have a part in this as well" explained Knuckles. "What is it?" asked Tails, Knuckles shrugged "I don't know" he shouted. "Well how is that going to help us?" asked Fury. "Well, to start of you three need to get a chaos emerald " explained Knuckles.  
  
"Isn't there one on display at the Station Square Museum?" asked Sonic. "I think your right Sonic" said Tails. "Then" started Sonic "Then tonight we strike!"  
  
"Sonic pounded his fist into his hand, after that Fury Sonic and Tails headed back, they said there farewells to Knuckles and they hopped aboard Tails' airplane set of for home, in anticipation of that evening" 


	13. Part¤13 Battle in Central City

"That Evening they would go to find the chaos emerald. But meanwhile, it is the afternoon and Sonic and Party are getting lunch"  
  
Part#13 Battle in Central City  
  
"One Chili Dog , three cans of cream soda and two hot dogs please!" Sonic asked the hot dog seller. "Sure" he replied as he fetched there meals.  
  
They were in the center of Station Square, fetching their lunch. The man passed Sonic there food and drinks. "Thank you" replied Sonic as he paid the vendor. The man smiled "Anytime" he said.  
  
Sonic passed Tails and Fury there food and drinks. Tails and Fury put their condiments on there hot dogs while Sonic took a big bite out of his chili dog. "So you guys nervous about tonight?" asked Sonic "Shhh!" silenced Tails "Quiet done will you?". "I think Sonic is the highly medicated one" jeered Fury quietly. "Sorry" apologized Sonic "Anyway I am, a little". "Yeah I am to" admitted Tails, "What about you Fury"  
  
"No" he said, "I been on the run most of my life" he explained.  
  
"Oh?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, I live in a rough city. So rough that the select corps hang around there to break up the bigger crimes. Oh well they pay me"  
  
"Why do they pay you?" asked Tails. "Like welfare" explained Fury "But I get a hell of a lot more."  
  
"Well, we better relax for tonight" said Sonic, leaning, but missing a wall on ending up leaning on an elderly man  
  
"What's the big idea Sonny?" shouted the old man angrily. "Oh, Sorry Gramps, oops" replied Sonic to quickly, not thinking it through. "Who are you calling Gramps?" demanded the old man "You want to fight?", "No, no I don't!" said Sonic nervously. "I'll take you on any day!" jeered the elderly man.  
  
"Listen, I really don't fight you" explained Sonic calmly. "Well Guess what?" asked the Elderly man. "What?" asked Sonic. "I want to fight you!" The man shouted, he threw his can aside and ran over and punch Sonic. Sonic dodge it and the man hit a brick wall, the wall broke by the man's punch and the man was not fazed.  
  
"A little help here!" shouted Sonic.  
  
Fury grasped his sword and Tails and Fury hopped into battle  
  
Battle Music:  
  
Fury Level:8 Hp: 800 Weapon: Sword of the Requiem Attacks: Thunder Crush  
  
Mind Control  
  
Mind shock  
  
Smoke of Flames  
  
Dark Fog  
  
Limit Moves:  
  
Final X  
  
Immortality  
  
Sonic Level:9 Hp:900 Weapon: Running Shoes Attacks: Homing Attack Speed Dash Light Attack Summersault Head-smash Limit Moves: Sonic Wind Time Stop  
  
Tails Level:7 Hp:600 Weapons: none Attacks: Homing attack Tail Slash Toss Smash Limit Moves: (none)  
  
Elderly man Level:??? Weapons: None Attacks: None Hp:364  
  
"Ill teach you a thing or to!" cried the old man while pinning Sonic and Punching him furiously.  
  
Fury ran over and slashed the man across the back with his sword  
  
Fury did 69 damage  
  
Elderly Man did 128  
  
"HOLY SHÌT" yelled Sonic "That man's fist are like freakin' concrete"  
  
Tails ran up and jumped mid air and started Slashing at the Old man with his tails (Tail Slash)  
  
"Take that!" He yelled, getting revenge for Sonic  
  
"No you take this!" yelled the old man, as he grasped one of Tails' two tails. "Hahahaha, I got you now!"  
  
"NOT FOR LONG" screeched Sonic as he preformed a homing attack, it hit the old man dead it the face and he let go of Tails' tail.  
  
Sonic did 60 damage Elderly Man did 0 damage (yay) Tails did 80 damage  
  
"Might as well end this now" said Fury with great confidence. He ran up preformed an overhead slash on the man, knocking him out.  
  
Fury did 128 damage.  
  
Fury Grew to level 9, Fury's Thunder crush became Thunder Quake  
  
Tails Grew to level 8  
  
Battle end!  
  
The three ran over and examined the man, despite there attacks there were now scratches nor bruises on him.  
  
"He has a hard skull" taunted Fury.  
  
The three walked away when they heard a familiar voice. "It isn't over!" the voiced cracked, they turned around to see the elderly man rising. He grasped his cane and held it.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment" said Fury "Tails could you holds this?" he asked as he held up his sheathed sword. "Ummm, Sure" answered Tails, excepting the sword.  
  
Fury ran up to the old man. The old man tried to hit him down with his cane but Fury evaded his attacks.  
  
Fury maneuvered around him and grasped the elderly man's head and slammed it several times into a brick wall. Each time the wall cracked more. By the time he fainted the wall had an enormous gash in it.  
  
"He does have a hard skull" said Fury as he dragged the man away from the wall.  
  
"That's it I'm bringing this guy home and examining him." Exclaimed Tails "There's no way someone could be that strong at that age." He explained.  
  
"He returned Fury sword and propped the man over his shoulder and they returned to Sonic's home." 


	14. Part¤14 Discoveries On The Elderly Man

"That Afternoon, they returned to Sonic's house and Tails started research on the elderly man"  
  
Part#14 Discoveries on the Elderly Man  
  
"Oooh" whined Sonic. "Will you stop it?" asked Fury angrily "Listen to your self, Oooh Oooh I let some Old retarded prick beat me up! Oooh!" Fury laughed. "Shut up" argued Sonic. "You just stood there and let him punch him you know!" grilled Fury "Besides, he was like 74, 82". "Try 628" said Tails.  
  
"Changed my Mind, Tails is the highly medicated one" jeered Sonic. "Sonic! I'm serious!" explained Tails angrily. "His organs are about 629 years old, that's roughly 1 year in his mother's womb. 628 years old"  
  
Sonic hopped up off his chair and walked over to Tail's Computer. (Writer's Note: After the Ark incident Tails won a scholar ship in mechanics, he used the money to turn part of his workshop into a research center on living life forms) He examined it. "He's right!" said Sonic in shock. "Exactly, and I think I might now why he was living so long" Tails taped at his computer, on another screen it switched from a view of the man showing his internal organs to a view showing his muscles. The odd part was there were large black metallic stone places into the man's muscles. "Look familiar you two?"  
  
Fury leapt up from his chair to and walked over. After a few moments of pondering Fury spoke up "The crap my helmet was made out of" Tails smiled "Exactly, darkazanite." Said Tails "And it seemed to have influenced his muscles" Tails pointed to the screen. It was true; his muscles had grown stronger then they should and around places they hadn't before. "But there's a catch, look at his scrawny body, it wasn't meant to hold all that muscles. So it has to stay in such a small host. He is in great pain, Always," said Tails, with sorrow for the last sentence.  
  
"Now I feel sorry for him" said Sonic, sadly. Fury sad to, the man's life had been dragged forward so long, in deep pain, more each day. He suddenly snapped out of it, he didn't know this man. While it was sad, he wasn't going to let it get to him.  
  
"I'm going to put him out of his misery" said Tails "There's five hours left until he awakes, that's more then enough to remove the Darkazanite and let his muscles return to normal."  
  
Sonic Cheered up "That's great!" he yelled.  
  
"Not really" said Tails sadly "He's old, after his muscles return to normal he has two hours to live."  
  
"I can't bare to tell him when he wakes up" continued Tails; "We'll have to put him on the streets."  
  
Sonic nodded in agreement "I'll cook him something for his final meal". Sonic walked off to get started.  
  
"This is a pretty risky operation" explained Tails, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave my work shop, sorry"  
  
"S'okay". Fury walked away, he glimpsed out the window to see black clouds rolling in, it was going to rain hard. He walked into their living room, "Hey Sonic, Mind if I watch some T.V?" his question was followed by a "Yeah" from Sonic. Fury sat down and turned on the television. He found a live news broadcast, he decided to watch it. I. The background it showed a museum blocked off by yellow tape, and police doing multiple things, such as dusting for fingerprints and such.  
  
"Last night another theft happened adding to the newest, and one of the weirdest crime waves" announced the news announcer. "Last night St. Mobius Museum was broken into, 5 guards knocked, but nothing stolen. All Security cameras were disabled. At this point the only Museum yet to be broken into is The Station Square Museum." The News announcer their name and announced that it was live.  
  
"Looks like we might see some action tonight!" yelled Fury. "Why?" asked Sonic. "All the Museums except the one were busting into tonight have been broken into" replied Fury. "Oh" said Sonic. Sonic walked out a half-hour later. "Meals done" he said. "What you make?" asked Fury. "Fresh rolls, butter, umm, some cheesy beef stuff from a can sandwich, tuna salad, ice cream" said Sonic trying to make sure he got everything "And cow juice!" he said cheesily. "Cow juice?" asked Fury. "My word for milk" said Sonic. "That explains everything!" said Fury. The two started laughing when Tails walked out. "You two enjoying your selves?" "Uuuuuuuuh" let out the two, "Hey Tails nice suit" snickered Sonic. Tails was wearing a baby blue plastic like suit to keep germs from getting into the old man's suit while he operated.  
  
"Very funny Sonic!" exclaimed Tails. "Anyway. The operation was successful. Is the meal ready?" he asked. "Yup" said Sonic as he went into the kitchen and returned with a Styrofoam container, some blankets and some pillows. "Thought he might need some blankets and pillows" said Sonic. "Good Idea" exclaimed Tails, "It's probably best if he doesn't know of his fate, "I'll fly him over to a nice spot and set everything up" said Tails Sadly. He put the meal, pillows and blankets in a bag and propped the man over his shoulder after taking of his safety suit. Tails walked outside and took of in the air.  
  
"Now what?" asked Fury. "I dunno, Spawns on, let's watch that until Tails gets back" said Sonic. "Sounds good" replied Fury. So the two watched their Show until Tails cam flying into the house, right before a downpour started. He turned around to see the rain. "Close one" he said.  
  
Tails walked into the living room. "I need to talk to you about something" said Tails. "What?" asked Sonic.  
  
"I made DNA samples of the darkazanite so I can do research on them just like I had them" said Tails.  
  
"But you do!" said Sonic, "That's what I need to talk to you about" explained Tails. "They are to powerful for me to keep, to dangerous. We need to move them to a place where no one will find them." Continued Tails.  
  
"I wonder" thought Sonic, "I can breath in space, and I still have some energy from the Chaos Emeralds after the ARK incident, but is it enough." He continued. "I'll have to take that chance".  
  
"Hey Tails" yelled Sonic "You sure we need to get rid of them?" asked Sonic. "Yes" said Tails Confidently.  
  
"Pass them here" said Sonic hold his hand out. "Just a moment" said Tails. Tails walked into his lab and returned with an air sealed bag with the pieces inside. Tails passed the bag to Sonic, and Sonic caught it and stared at them "Holy this things are big" Fury peered over at them "Yup" he said.  
  
Sonic looked up at Tails, " Are you sure you're sure?" asked Sonic again. Tails was getting fed up "Yes Sonic" he said calmly trying to control his anger.  
  
"Ok," said Sonic CHAOS CONTROL" He exclaimed,  
  
"It worked" thought Sonic. Sonic was in outer space "Now or Never!" he thought. Sonic ripped open the bag and watched the pieces float away in different directions, into deep space. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he exclaimed again and returned to their living room. "It worked!" yelled Sonic. "What? Where did you go? How?" asked Tails, With so many questions. "I used Chaos Control" explained Sonic, "Went into outer space and let the pieces out into space". "I wish you would of consulted me first, but. Good Job." Said Tails. "Every Museum except the one were busting into has been broken into Tails, we would be smart to be expecting some action." Explained Fury to Tails. Tails nodded "Then Let's rest up for tonight" said Tails.  
  
"And with that they three went of to sleep, resting for tonight. Something important had happened, no one is sure what triggered it, whether it was the discoveries of the old man, the darkazanite or what. But something triggered it. And Sonic and Fury, became friends." 


	15. Part¤15 Museum Robbery

"That night, the three showed up at the museum. But they discovered it would be harder then they thought. The three ran to hide in the bushes"  
  
Part #15 Museum Robbery  
  
"Look like they're guarding the Museum tonight" observed Sonic, as they watched the back entrance. Two guards were patrolling pass the door. "Guys quiet there say something.  
  
".So far so good!" said one of the Guards, Sonic and friends catching most of the sentence. "The Night is still young. Don't get your hopes up" said the other. "Yeah I know, but. I wish they would tell the truth about what happened on T.V, they make it sound like everything was ok." Said the guard sadly. "Well we know what to expect, those guards didn't" said the other guard trying to cheer up the other.  
  
"What are they talking about?" asked Sonic. "Beats Me," said Tails. "No one has broken in yet," said Fury. "We need to get in". Sonic grinned, "I can take care of that," he said. Sonic ran off, and a blue blur sped past the guards.  
  
"What was that? One of them asked as he glistened his flashlight in front of him, where the blur had sped by.  
  
"Just the wind" explained the other guards. "But I swear I saw something" argued the guards.  
  
"It's late," said the other guard, "You're hallucinating". The guard sighed "I guess your right" he said and then continued to patrol past the back entrance.  
  
Suddenly a blue ball hit them both in the head knocking them out cold. The blue ball uncoiled, it was Sonic.  
  
Sonic picked up the keys and motioned for Tails and Fury to come. They ran over and Sonic Unlocked the door.  
  
The three proceeded into the Museum quickly and locked the door so no one else could enter. Tails picked up a map of the museum by a stand close to their location and observed it.  
  
"The Chaos Emerald is 5 floors up. But the power isn't on so we can't use the elevators" he explained.  
  
"Who's there?" they heard from a distance. "Shít they have guards inside to" said Sonic quickly. "We have to hide" he whispered. He looked up and noticed a huge chandelier. He pointed, First tails flew up and landed on it, He gave them a thumb's up, meaning it was safe.  
  
Fury ran up and grasped the wall; he climbed up and glided onto it. Sonic curled up into a ball and bounced up, when he reach the chandelier he uncurled and Fury pulled him up. They watched down as a guard walked by, he flashed his flashlight around the room, but didn't see anything.  
  
"Must have been my imagination" he thought out loud and left. The three returned from the ground after it was safe.  
  
"Now what?" whispered Sonic. "We find the stairs" whispered Tails back. They found this quite difficult without any light. Once they finally reached the stairs they heard smash, like something was breaking a window. The sounds were followed by a horrific scream.  
  
"Let's go check it out," said Fury excitedly as he and Sonic ran of to see what was going on. "Hey wait up!" said Tails trying to catch up. They made there way to a large window near the front of the museum, it was shattered and a guard lied on the ground, his flashlight was on the floor. "Sir, Sir" started Sonic talking to the guard. "Mister are you ok?" There was no awnser, a car drove by and it's lights flashed on the man as it drove by. "Oh my god!" screamed Tails, because once the lights flashed on the man they could see him, his neck had a slash through the surface and his chest was ripped open. Tails pressed his hand on his mouth and ran over to a plant and puked at the sight. Sonic observed the man's body. "I don't know hat could have done this," he said, still wondering. Suddenly a light flashed on Sonic from behind, Sonic stood up and put his hands up. He heard a familiar laugh. "Sonic it's just me" said Fury, "I solved our light problem. Got the guards flashlight" he explained. Suddenly they heard a smash, but this time it was near them, inside the museum. Fury turned around and flashed his flashlight on the source of the sounds, but all he saw was a large purple tails dragged away. "Were not alone" whispered Fury to Sonic who was still examining the body. Sonic stood up and grabbed Tails. He dragged him into a bathroom and cleaned him up. Then they returned. "Ok, Tails is ready," said Sonic. "We need to hurry to the next floor," said Fury. Tails and Knuckles when mid air and they and they Carried Sonic so they would get there quickly and safely. On the way there, they saw more and more dead guards. "This things is going crazy!" announced Sonic. As they were halfway there they heard loud heavy footsteps following them. "Tails we need to pick up speed!" commanded Fury. "Right" said Tails. The two pushed forward and gained speed. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Sonic. They reached the stairs and they dropped Sonic, he ran up and opened the doors and Tails and Fury flew in. The three slammed the doors and locked it. They heard something screaming as it pounded on the door. Tails and Fury landed. They heard a horrible scream while someone or something pounded on the door. "The Door won't last very long," said Tails. "Well then what are we standing here for?" scolded Fury in an angry, fed up voice.  
  
Fury turned on the flashlight and the three set off for the next floor.  
  
"What do we have here?" asked Sonic as he stopped and observed something in an exhibit. "Sonic, hurry up! We aren't here to see the scenes!" yelled Tails. "This might come in handy Tails!" argued Sonic, "Hey, it's a fire ring, I use to have one of those." Observed Sonic as he picked up the golden ring with a large ruby placed into it. He put it on his arm and tested it out by doing a summersault. Flames surrounded his body when he did this. "It's real" explained Sonic as he caught up with the others. Before they got to the stairs they heard the door collapse over. And they heard the heavy footsteps again but this time they were faster. "Hide!" ordered Fury as they all hid. They observed as a large purple lizard like being ran over, it looked around. The Lizard was 6 foot "9" and had an immense tail. It's muscles bulging out. Its face stuck out and had sides like a cobra; its face stuck out with its enormous fangs sticking out. It had gold lines and rings covering its body. It's claws covered in blood. It peered around in every direction but it did not find what it was looking for and thrashed away. The three returned out once it was safe.  
  
"Here the deal" started Fury "Sonic you go find the power box and turn it on. Tails and I will wait by the elevator and go get the chaos emerald. You can run fast, with the power on, you can seem run as fast as you can and get to the 3 floor, lock and block it, once we get to the top I will rig the elevator so it can't be used."  
  
"Deal" said Sonic quickly as he ran off making sure to avoid the lizard.  
  
"Follow me!" ordered Fury to Tails. "Why are you so dominant tonight?" asked Tails angrily.  
  
"I said, follow me!" repeated Fury. This time Tails did not put up a fight and followed Fury.  
  
When they reached the elevator they waited five minutes before the power flickered it self on. Fury slammed his fist onto the up button, Soon the lizard arrived, and it wasn't going to let them pass. The doors for the elevator opened. "Tails go in the elevator I'll make it in time!" ordered Fury. Tails nodded and hoped in. Fury closed his eyes and concentrated as the lizard prepared to attack him, he focused his power inside of him. He summoned his inner strength. He opened his eyes and kicked the lizard. A dark energy formed around his foot. The lizard recoiled in pain. Then Fury rammed it with his side sending it to the floor. Fury glided into the elevator and slammed the fifth floor button. As the doors closed the lizard got up, before the closed the lizard jabbed it's fist into the door and tried to open them, but it was two weak after Fury's attack and the door's closed. The Lizard continued to grasp as the elevator rose. It's claws dragged down until the lizard had to let go. Tails looked at the massive cuts in the door. "Wow" was all he could say. They reached the fifth floor and Tails exited the elevator while fury pried of the lid off of the repair panel. He switched wires around then exited with Tails. When he left the elevator Sonic was waiting with Tails. "Fast eh?" asked Sonic. "I guess" shrugged Fury. "The Elevator will now only take commands from the floor it's on so were safe," assured Fury.  
  
"Good" said Sonic "Now how do we get the chaos emerald?" he asked. Sonic pointed to the chaos witch was protects by an alarm system. If they set of the alarm the lizard could find out where they were. Fury pondered for a moment. "Like this," he said. Fury picked up Sonic and chucked him across the room. Into were the chaos emerald was. "Ooh" said Sonic as he picked up the chaos emerald and jumped out of where chaos emerald was. Tails joined Sonic and Sonic held up the chaos emerald, "Come on Fury," said Sonic "Were busting out of this place," he said. Fury took a few steps back so he would be farther away from Sonic. "What?" asked Sonic. " So your saying we should leave and let that lizard kill more people?" asked Fury. Sonic sighed "Your right. Come on Tails" he said.  
  
"Tails and Sonic joined Fury and they started to discus there plan to destroy that beast and avenge the death of the souls it killed"  
  
To be continued.. 


	16. Part¤16 Museum Vie part¤1 First Encounte...

"Fury, Sonic and Tails sat down to discuss their plan. It was safe because the door was locked and blocked by cumbrous items. They were safe, for the time being"  
  
Part # 16 Museum Vie part#1 First Encounter  
  
"Here's the deal" started Fury. "We have instant transportation anywhere in the building from Sonic and the chaos emerald, also the elevator will only work on the floor it's on. I'm going to turn of the lights in the whole museum. But I picked up these on the way" Fury passed Tails and Sonic each a flashlight.  
  
"I still think we should leave" grumbled Sonic. "Listen Sonic, earlier today you were telling me about how you saved the world a few times. If you really are a hero you would stay and get revenge for those guards" Sonic sighed "Again" he started "Your right". "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later," said Fury. "You guys should be able to fend with speed and flying. I need to recover for a second after fending it off at the elevator." Said Fury, he was lying. It had no effect on him when he summoned his power for that powerful kick and side smash. Sonic and Tails Hopped into the elevator and went to the second floor to battle the lizard. Once they left Fury stood up and walked around. "Soon" he said to himself "It'll be all over and I will have had my revenge for her..."  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails reached the second floor, as soon as they stepped out of the elevator they heard the lizard scream as it pounded away at the doors to the third floor. "Tails" started Sonic "Here's what we should do. You pick me up and we fly silently and carefully over to the lizard, then I curl up in a ball and bounce him". Tails nodded, "Right" he said, agreeing. Tails grabbed Sonic's wrist and flew into the air as moved silently to the stairs. "Get Ready Sonic" whispered Tails as they approached. "Aye, Time to buckles up!" said Sonic excitedly but quietly. Sonic curled up into a ball. Once they were directly above the lizard (who was still pounding and screaming it's head off), Tails let go and Sonic bounced onto the lizard, but because he had the fire ring, fire surrounded his body making it more painful and dangerous then it normally would. Sonic bounced him the bounced off. The Lizard let out a painful screamed thrashed towards Sonic. But before it could reach Sonic, Tails curled up in a ball to and preformed a homing attack on the Lizard's Head. Sonic packed up and ran and jumped and smashed the lizard in the stomach with his head. The Lizard was doubled over in pain.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Sonic nervously. Tails from behind observed. "I" he stuttered "I think so" he said Finally, suddenly on the lizard back, it opened up in 4 different places like grids and took in air like a vacuum. They watched as the grotesque holes sucked in air and then closed. The Lizard got up, no longer phased from there attacks. It smiled and walked in circles watching the two of them. Tails and Sonic were frozen in fear. Finally it faced Sonic; it took a few steps towards him. The two were still frozen in fear; it craned its small neck towards him and stared him cold in the eye. But suddenly it jumped and rotated and slashed for Tails with it's massive bloodstained claws.  
  
Suddenly Tails snapped out of it and dodged its attack; he jumped and then hit it across the face twice with his tails. But this wasn't even enough to daze the lizard and it quickly started trying to slash him again with his immense clawed hands. Tails jumped back and attempted again but did not succeed. Suddenly a fire blade sped across the room and ran into the lizard 3 times. It uncurled and it was Sonic. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Sonic and he ran of, Tails followed in the air. "I got it!" said Tails "His Tail! That must be his weakness!" Sonic looked up. It's worth a try!" admitted Sonic. He turned around to distract the lizard. The lizard reached Sonic. "Come on and get me you big dope!" Sonic taunted the lizard. The lizard snarled and him and made a thrust for him, Sonic jumped and the lizard missed. "Now's my chance" thought Tails as he slammed down and grasped the lizard's tail, he pulled it upwards. The lizard screeched but suddenly Tails felt something piercing his arm Tails quickly let go and check his arm, there was a deep cut in the arm. He looked at the tail to se that blades had came out of it's tail, they slivered back into his tail and stretched his tail. "Some kind of defense system in his tail" thought Tails. The reptile was angered by Tails' attack and it slashed and thrusted both tails and Sonic at enormous rates. Suddenly a black echidna appeared and countered each of the lizard's attacks with his sword. "Fury!" shouted Sonic. In between dodging Fury managed to stab the reptile, it fell to the ground and the grids in his back opened again. "Let's go, I need to show you something". Sonic Ran of And Fury and Tails followed in the air, to the elevator. "To the top floor" ordered Fury "I made a base there". Sonic saluted as a joke "Aye Aye Captain!" he said as he pressed the twenty- second floor's button. The three heard the lizard get up, so sonic went over to the wires he had messed with before rig the elevator. He took to and put them together, the elevator took of at an immense speed, and once they reached the twentieth floor he moved them apart and it slowed down to normal speed. Fury stood up and walked back to his spot.  
  
The doors creaked open on the top floor, far away from the reptile. Sonic and Tails were amazed; they were on a floor completely filled witch space items. But Fury had brought things up to that they would need, he brought old fashion beds, lighting and such.  
  
Sonic and Tails walked over to a model of the first lunar landing. "Sweet!" exclaimed Sonic. "Never seen this place at night, it's a lot cooler". Fury ran over to Sonic and Tails.  
  
"I snagged these" he started. As he passed Tails and Sonic each an old fashion revolver. "These are Flintlock pistols" he explained. "Used them back in the pirate days. Their flaw is they don't hold much ammo." He passed them each a few rolls of gun cotton and a sack of ammo "Use these for emergencies only. Flick the lever on the top to start a spark, wait roughly five seconds then shoot."  
  
Sonic and Tails examined their guns. "Ok" said Sonic Fury gave them each a leather belt with slots for ammo and the pistols. The two put on their belts and attached the guns. "I'm giving each of you a blade weapon to," said Fury, we walked over to a moon capsule and grabbed some items then returned to the lunar landing scene. He passed Sonic a large axe. "To long," said Sonic. Fury sighed. "Pass I here" he said. Sonic through it to Fury and he caught it. Fury used smoke of flames and wrapped it around his sword. And cut the axe, Fury picked it up and spat on the end so it would cool of, he passed it back to Sonic. "Much better" said the grinning hedgehog as he examined the blade. "What about me Fury?" asked Tails nervously. "Yours is kind of special" explained Fury. Fury picked up some rifle with a pointed iron rod attached for stabbing; Fury broke this off along with the ring that held them in place. "Let me see your tails" he said. Tails co-operated and turned around. Fury slid the iron rods onto his tails. Then wrapped leather belts around them for extra support. "That ok?" asked Fury. Tails tried Flying; he succeeded. "Yup!" he said happily as he turned around to face Fury. "Now you two are ready to fight that reptile" said Fury.  
  
"Sonic and Tails cheered happily, But Fury was sad and all he said after that was. "And I'll get my revenge, for her."  
  
To be continued.. 


	17. Part¤17 Museum Vie Part¤2 Emotions From ...

"Death, I must conquer death. Is what Fury once said. This could overcome him and destroy his mind, but he is to strong for that. A lot of Fury's past is complicated and confusing, everything will be answered in the future. "  
  
Part#17 Museum Vie Part#2 Emotions from the Heart  
  
"What's that Fury?" asked Sonic catching Fury's mumble. "Nothing." said Fury Grimly. "No, you said something, you've been acting strangely since we got here Fury" explained Sonic, Fury turned and faced him and discovered something strange, Tails and Sonic were staring at him, he stared into his eyes and saw worry. Fury felt odd, he had never had something feeling worried about him, this was new to him... "Just now, I feel something I haven't felled for a long time," thought Fury to himself, feeling the emotion, somehow, that Sonic and Tails had. Suddenly he snapped out of it, he turned away. "Listen, I said it's nothing, I'm a lot taller and stronger then you, so I suggest you watch your mouth or your going to be feeling pain like you've never felt before" said Fury. "Fine" said Sonic Whatever."  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. If we spread out we have a better chance of killing it." Explained Fury. "Why is that?" asked Tails. "Just trust me on this, you guys are armed it isn't like before when I was the only one with a weapon. You guys are armed." Explained Fury. "I don't care!" yelled Sonic gripping his axe, "I'm not leaving Tails. I'm not letting anything happen to him", Tails was surprised, and he didn't say anything. "Your treating this like the lizard is nothing!" said Sonic. "Sonic, Just trust me" said Fury as he walked away, to the elevator. He pressed his hand on the down button and walked in, he closed the doors and went down the second floor. "That Idiot" blurted out Sonic once Fury was gone "Any sympathy I had for him before is gone!"  
  
Tails began to think about when they were on Angel Island about what Knuckles showed them. The Stone tablet with a figure over the Master Emerald, it was half echidna half human, and on one side it showed a spiky hedgehog, and on the other a fox with two tails, maybe that hedgehog wasn't Sonic, but that fox, was him. "Wait up Fury!" yelled Tails running of for the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile in the Elevator, Fury was deep in thought, he rigged it to go slow so he would have time to think. "Those idiots" he thought. I'll need their help, to get my revenge" he continued. Suddenly he felt something coming. "Tails" he said aloud, "Well then all we need is Sonic" he thought, he changed the destination of the elevator to the third floor and sped it up to normal speed. It reached a sharp stop at the third floor and the doors swung open as Fury Ran out and searched for the stairs. He waited as a light brown fox came running down.  
  
"Fury!" said Tails, catching his breath. After a few seconds of catching his breath he started to ask a question, "How did you."  
  
"Doesn't matter" interrupted Fury. Fury motioned to the elevator and the two ran over to it. Tails walked in and pressed the button for the second floor; Fury stopped him and pressed the first.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Tails. "The lizard is smarter then you think, it's not trying to bust into the third floor anymore, it's waiting for us by the elevator." Tails listened carefully "Ok" he said quietly.  
  
The elevator creeped downwards to the first floor and the doors slided open. And Fury and Tails hoped out. The two walked across the first floor to the stairs and climbed them silently. They walked over and hid, they were right, the lizard was guarding the elevator, and it patrolled back and forth waiting for the doors to creep open. Tails Flew up into the air and hovered over to the patrolling reptile. Tails grasped a chandelier quietly and started sawing the chain with his bladed tails. Fury sheathed his sword and crawled over on his stomach to the power box, he opened it and waited for Tails to give him a thumb's up. When this did happen, Fury pull a lever and the chandelier turned on, the lizard looked up and Tails slashed the remains of the chain and it dropped swiftly onto the lizard's head, bolts of electricity dashed from the broke chandelier, crashing into the lizard's head. It let out a high pitched shriek as it tried to grab the electric chandelier from his neck, it finally did and lifted it of it's neck, electric bolts wrapped around it's hands and the reptile through it on the ground. The lizard's neck was scratched and bruised and Fury and Tails could see parts of its scaled burnt into ash crumble of its face. It moved up its claws, it peered at them, they were burnt. It collapsed to the ground and opened the grids in its back.  
  
"Now!" ordered Fury as he ran over to the reptile. Tails returned to the ground and the two drew their flintlock pistols, they lit them and shot over and over again into one of the reptile's slots. Suddenly they started to close faster then usually. "SHÍTE" yelled Fury as he dropped his gun and grabbed the Reptile's slot trying to keep it open. But it was no use, the skin continued to close and slammed Fury's hands together and still continued to close completely. Fury could feel his bones being pressed together, being crushed. "I have to do something quick" He thought "but am I strong enough yet?" Fury had to think fast, "No time, this better work!" he thought angrily, again he concentrated on his inner energy but this time in his hands. Fury could feel the energy flowing through his hands. He ripped the slot open again and Tails shot in the slot 3 times, white ooze began to fill the slot, "That's enough!" explained Fury as he let go of the slot. It did not close at all, the skin piled over the slot and it hung deadly, the teal coloured goo dripping out, splattering onto the floor. The lizard got up and made a mad-dash for Fury's gun. "DAMNIT!" yelled Fury as he slid and grabbed it before the lizard could get there. Fury concentrated and rammed Lizard before it could slow down, it fell to the ground, Fury climbed onto it's side and started jumping over and over again, "MINE, MINE, MINE! He jeered Fury hopped of expecting the lizard to open it's slots again, but it didn't. It's got up slowly and raised its claws and jumped and slide at the same time towards Fury, Tails swooped from the air. Tails Lifted Fury into the air as they watched the lizard lie on the ground, waiting for it's pray.  
  
"Maybe it would be best if we fought it from the air" explained Tails. Fury nodded and unsheathed his sword. Tails moved over to the lizard, directly above the slot. He Dropped Fury, Fury held his sword below him, and it cut into the slot, Fury ran while grasping the sword, leaving it were it was, purposely making a large cut in it's skin. The Lizard Flipped up and tried the stunt again. Fury ran to the wall and clamped onto it and climbed up, he then glided out to the lizard and held his sword below him, this Time Fury ran of in another direction. Making a new cut, This time when the reptile fell and slide and glided for Fury, onto the ground. As soon as it fell, Tails soared down and did the same stunt with his bladed tails, making two cuts instead of one. Fury stared happily at Tails. Tails noticed this, he could tell that Fury was impressed.  
  
Of Course the reptile got up, but this time it rammed towards Fury. Fury leaped high in the sky before the reptile could reach him, and came down and grasped the Lizard's leg. He pulled it back and the lizard fell. Unfortunately it didn't just fall, It fell on Fury. Luckily it fell on its stomach. "Tails" said Fury calmly "You Can Finish the job, make to cuts each parallel from each other, one to the left one two the right, in between the other to slots. You can do it!" Tails Nodded and jumped on the lizards back, he put his tails in, and slashed them making the two cuts.  
  
Tails hopped of the lizard before it got off and did the stunt as before. It jumped and slided with it's claws as before. Tails Flew off the ground, dodging it. Fury lie on the ground recovering for five seconds then shot up and ran over to the lizard. He slipped his sword under one piece of skin between two cuts and pushed up, ripping the skin out. The reptile screamed but its slots didn't open. "It seems to be trying to resist!" shouted Tails. "I can change that" said Fury evilly with a grin on his face, it wasn't his evil smirk, but just a normal grin, but it still looked rather sinister. Fury slid his sword under three more pieces from where the other piece was removed and Fury ripped those three just like he had the first one. The Lizard screamed again but nothing happened. Fury flipped off the other two pieces. Under it's scales was a teal fleshly set of scales. The colour of the ooze from the hole, witch had stopped oozing after the skin around the hole was removed. Fury passed another flintlock pistols to Tails. "Light them. The lizard will opens its slots soon" ordered Fury. Tails drew his other pistol and flickered their wicks. Fury stabbed the sensitive teal scales and it couldn't resist anymore, it's slots swung open as the lizard started to cry. Tails started to shot with both pistols at the lizard's slot and Fury followed once he lit his pistol. Before the Lizard' Closed it's slots, the teal ooze started to fill the other slot, and once they closed, that new slot stayed open to.  
  
The Lizard lied in pain. Suddenly it got up and started swiping, faster then before, at Fury. Fury grasped his sword and parried all of it's attacks.  
  
Tails Flew Over while Fury and The Reptile were fighting. Tails Soared down and started slashing the lizard across the face with his tails, after hitting him once with each tails he fell to the ground, and flew up and repeated this right before the reptile crushed him with one of it's immense foots. After hitting it twice in the eyes again he managed to make a slice through both of its eyes, the white torn away and it's pupils bleeding. The Lizard stopped fighting Fury and covered its eyes. Once it removed it hands, Tails jumped and stabbed it in the right eye with both of his tails. Before Tails could dodge it, the Lizard grabbed Tails, drew the blades from it's tail and swung it at Fury. Fury could not dodge it in time and was knocked out cold. The reptile looked to make sure Fury was knocked out then opened its mouth. Tails gulped as the lizard brought tails closer and closer to wards its mouth. Suddenly Tails heard a clang, he could not look to see what it was, but before the lizard could get Tails' head close enough to do anything. Tails heard "WEEEEEEEEEE" being dragged across the room. Sonic Came soaring by hanging onto a bunch of long wires tied together, he snatched Tails and had his pistol lit and shot the lizard straight in the throat. The rather large bullet was in good and deep so the lizard could not get in out, it was half in and half out and blood started to pour from the cracks of its throat. Tails and Sonic continued to swing and reached the roof, were a piece from it was missing and the wires were hanging out. "So That's what the sound was!" thought Tails. Once they were up they watched down as the reptile looked around for it's prey and it's prey's rescuer. Suddenly Fury woke up and grabbed onto the reptile's neck and maneuvered the lizard down.  
  
"He's Good!" admitted Sonic. "Well Of Course!" said Tails angrily. Sonic caught on that Tails was angry at him for not coming to help him and Fury. "Tails, get over it. I just saved your life!" Tails sighed "I guess your right" he said. Sonic let out a small laugh "Check out Fury" he said. Tails watched, Fury was on top of the reptile punching it over and over in the head. The reptile was just lying there dazed by Fury's attacks. Tails started to laugh. Suddenly Fury reached his hand into the lizard's mouth. He reached deep and started grabbing something. The reptile started gasping for air. "OH MY GOD, FURY IS GRABBING ITS LUNG!" Exclaimed Tails. "Holy Shït!" yelled Sonic. "He'll need our help, come on" explained Tails. "Could be fun!" said Sonic as he jumped of from the roof down to Fury. "Sonic!" shouted Tails. Tails looked at him in disgust, gave him the finger then flew down with him. When the two got down with Fury, he reached deeper and grabbed again. The lizard couldn't breathe; Fury had grabbed both of his lungs. Finally it could not go longer with out air and opened its slots for air. Fury and Tails lit their pistols and started shooting a slot, Fury removed his arm from the lizard's throat and started shooting the same slot and they did the same as they other slots even faster now that Sonic was helping. "Three down, one to go!" said Fury cheerfully.  
  
This time the reptile lied there longer, it was taking in less air then before since it had only one slot left that worked. When it did recover it closed it's slot and stood up, it stood there for a moment, weekly, then started slashing at Sonic, Sonic grabbed his axe from his belt and parried the lizard's attack and also managed to get some attacks in. In between an attack, Sonic managed to get in a few words. "Tails" he said. "I brought you something from home" he finished as he removed a light blue badge from his belt and threw it towards Tails right before he had to parry another attack. Tails caught it and examined it, "Sweet my Rhythm Badge!" said Tails. "What does that do?" asked Fury, brushing lizard innards of his arm. "Watch and learn" said Tails as he attached it to his chest and ran toward the lizard. Tails Got to his back and started slashing him, this time he got in a lot more hits. "See?" asked Tails. Fury nodded, "Oh Yeah will watch this" said Fury excitedly. He drew his sword and gripped it with both hands, he held it up and ran as fast as he could and stabbed the lizard in a slot. It went through into his body and pierced outwards, nearly hitting Sonic. "Dude, watch were your stabbing that thing!" lectured Sonic, "Yeah, whatever" said Fury as he removed his sword, The lizard fell and luckily enough the final slot opened. Of course the three lit there pistols and shot until ooze filled it up. "YES!" exclaimed all three. But then the lizard got up weekly. "Oh shi.." started Sonic, but he was interrupted by the reptile's screech. Fury closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on one of his spells, smoke of flames, but instead he ended up improving on it, it became a new powerful spell, Fog of Blistering, a deep red smoke surrounded the lizard. They could no longer see it do to the red fog. Fury concentrated long; it was hard since this was his first time using the spell. After five minutes he was sweating a lot and fell down, he used his sword to support himself (Yes that's how hard it Is and how strong the spell is). "Come on!" said Tails. "Fury! Fury! Fury!" chanted Sonic quietly, not trying to disturb the concentrating spell caster. After ten more minutes he stopped and the lizard fell down, Sonic and Tails ran over and examined the lizard and Fury staggered along, tired from casting his spell. They looked and saw a small circle in the center of the lizard opened up and purple ink like liquid started squirting from it. "It's-s-s-s-s, D-d-d-d-dead!" said Fury tiredly. Suddenly, light turned on and police officers surrounded the three. "This is the Police! You are surrounded." One said through a megaphone.  
  
"No D-d-duh" said Fury tiredly. "Sonic" started Tails through his teeth "Maybe now is a good time to chaos control us out of here.  
  
"Sonic smiled at the police and nodded, he grabbed the chaos emerald and he held it tight, he shouted chaos control and a light started surrounding the three, and suddenly they teleported back to Sonic's house, where they could rest up, safe and sound." 


	18. Part¤18 Day of Rest or A New Challenge?

"Once they arrived, at Sonic and Tails' house. They discovered they brought an unwanted visitor. The reptile lie on they floor, they were certain it was dead, but was it really?"  
  
Part#18 Day of Rest or a New Challenge?  
  
"Fury, you look tired!" said Sonic, examining Fury's eyes. Fury surely did look tired, he was slumped over and his eyes were barely open, and they looked cracked up. "Braah" cracked Fury " Tell me s-s-someth-thing I don't- t-t-t know!" said Fury weakly, his message turning out this time. Sonic shrugged and backed up, suddenly he tripped, "What the.." started Sonic, surprised. Tails turned to see that Sonic had tripped over the large reptile. "S-Sonic!" said Tails with worry in his voice. "Yeah Tails?" asked Sonic. "Uhh, looked at what you tripped over!" explained Tails, not knowing what so say.  
  
Sonic turned his neck around, a crack was heard as he turned. When Sonic could see what he was sitting on, yelled and sprung up, and backed away slowly. "Damnit!" said Fury, "Sonic did the less work and his bones and muscles are giving out." Sonic didn't grill on the subject, that was the end of it and they focused on the problem.  
  
"I Can Deal with it!" explained Tails, "A Matter of fact, I want to check out that teal crap that keeps coming out of it's slot".  
  
"How are you going to make sure it's dead?" asked Sonic, not exactly "OK LET'S KEEP AN ASSASIN LIZARD IN OUR HOUSE!"  
  
"Well" started Tails. "I'm going to inject a Toxic gas into its lungs, hearts, kidney and stomach."  
  
Sonic thought for a minute, "Ok fine!" said Sonic, "But don't stink up the house or your allowance is going to pay for me and Fury's medical bills and some Febreeze!", Tails laughed, surprisingly. But Fury just stood there, leaning over.  
  
"It's air sealed so none will leak out" explained Tails as he dragged the lizard into his workshop. He closed the door after he slammed the scaled body onto his research table.  
  
Fury whacked his hand against Sonic's arm. "Can't even take a little work!" taunted Fury, weakly. Sonic turned to face Fury, ready to make a comeback, but didn't.  
  
"Every time I look at you, you look worst. Get some sleep!" Ordered Sonic,  
  
Fury sighed, "I don't exactly have a bedroom now do I?" asked Fury impatiently. "Actually, you do" said Sonic, he walked away and moved over to a room, he opened the door, Fury followed slowly. When he caught up with Sonic he turned to see a room.  
  
Inside there was a bed, spare pillows and blankets, two tables and a drawer.  
  
"You can sleep here" explained Sonic.  
  
Fury sighed and walked in, "Thank you, but for now can I just sleep on the couch and at night sleep in here?" asked Fury.  
  
Sonic shrugged. "I Guess" he said, Sonic walked out, "You can watch some TV to if you want" he added as he walked out.  
  
Fury limped over and grabbed two pillows and two blankets and walked slowly over to the couch. Right before he lied down, he heard the words "Hey Fury, Come here!" screech across the room, it was coming from Tails workshop, although that wasn't who it was.  
  
Fury trotted over to Tails works shop. Once he got in a large heavy object was thrown at him. Fury caught it.  
  
"Put your stuff in it!" ordered Sonic.  
  
"Whatever!" said Fury as he trotted off. Sonic followed. Fury walked over to couch and sat down. He examined the item, it was an electronic vault. Fury pulled on the door's handle, it opened the vault was not locked. Fury un-strapped his sword and it's sheath from his leg and put it in.  
  
"Close the door!" ordered Sonic, and Fury did so and closed the vault's door.  
  
"Now type in the password you want for it." He continued. Requiem  
  
Fury thought for a moment then punched in 7,3,7,8,4,3,6. Or, the word Requiem.  
  
Sonic did not ask for the password, just took the vault and put it beside the couch, and then walked away.  
  
Fury shrugged and lied down and pull the blankets up to his neck. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
Two hours he awoke by a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and peered at the door, the handle turned slowly and the door opened.  
  
"Sonic?" shouted a cheery young voice. Sonic trotted out, Fury peered up to see a pink hedgehog looking down at him. When Sonic made it to Fury and the pink hedgehog, she asked "Who's this?"  
  
"That's Fury" explained Sonic. "Oh" said the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Fury this is Amy" said Sonic, Fury remained silent, he was too tired. Although he had rested, he felt more tired, but relieved, this wasn't a painful tired as before, just a normal tired.  
  
"He looks tired" observed Amy, "uh, He is" explained Sonic, "So, why are you here?" he asked, "This!" said Amy angrily shoving a newspaper into Sonic's face. Sonic grabbed the newspaper and pushed it away.  
  
"Read!" said Amy angrily. Sonic grabbed the newspaper from Amy and read the head title, "Cold Winter Ahead!" said Sonic, examining the headline, "Yes That's right, We should be expecting a cold and bitter winter."  
  
"Not that!" Said Amy as she pointed to an article further down, it showed a close up picture of Sonic, Tails, and Fury, the article's head title read, "Museum Robberies, Local Hero?".  
  
Sonic began to read aloud.  
  
"Last night at the Station Square Museum, another robbery accured. Two guards were found unconscious due to trauma to the head. After the two recovered one admitted he saw a blue blur speed by while he patrolled past the door. Once police forces entered the building they all of the security guards, slaughtered, with in human cuts ripping their stomachs open. They were dead. Later police found local hero Sonic the Hedgehog and renown scholar Miles Prower. But there was another, a black echidna porting a large sword was also with them, this could explain why the guard's chest were ripped open.  
  
But police think not. The three were found, killing a large 7-foot lizard. The lizard has immense claws witch could have also explained the ripped up corpses. After this charges were realized from the three figures."  
  
Sonic read the rest of the article in his head then gave the newspaper back to Amy. "What?" asked Sonic, when he noticed Amy was staring at him. "What did you steal?" asked Amy, frustrated a little. Sonic sighed and grabbed the chaos emerald of a table. "What did you need one of those for?" asked Amy, "Knuckles needs it" said Sonic, sort of telling her not even half of why they stole it. Of course they really stole it to destroy another shadow creature, but Amy didn't need to know that.  
  
"Your Lucky the police didn't catch you with that you know!" said Amy. Sonic didn't say anything, he turned around and noticed Fury was gone.  
  
He shrugged and faced Amy again. "We have that lizard with us you know, Tails is going to do research on it." He explained. "I want to see it" ordered Amy. "Fine!" said Sonic as they walked off to Tail's workshop.  
  
Meanwhile, Fury was in Tail's workshop as he worked on putting the gas into the lizard. He had placed a mask on the lizard's mouth and nose and was drilling it in. He pulled a new mask over the one he drilled in, and walked over to his computer. Tails tapped a few keys, "Now Air-sealing" said a man's voice coming out of the speaker as the mask tightened as much as it could. At that moment Sonic and Amy walked in.  
  
Tails looked to see Sonic and Amy, "Hi!" said Tails cheery. "Hi" replied Amy she said as she waved to Tails and walked over to the lizard, "Wow!" said the pink Hedgehog ins astonishment as she examined the nearly seven foot long lizard.  
  
Tails grabbed a tube and slipped it into a round hole with a metal plate surrounding it that he had built in, he slipped it in and they heard a snap, it was a tight fit, and just fitted it. "The hole leads to his kidney" explained Tails as he walked over and pressed hard on the lizard's back, "And that opens the flap in it's neck" he explained shortly after.  
  
"Trying to act smart eh?" nudged Sonic. "Shut!" ordered Tails, who walked over to his computer and tapped some keys on his computer "Now releasing blight" said the same male voice from his computer. "I can only hope the blight will work, I don't know if it will work on the lizard." Explained Tails "We have to hope it will work, or that Fury killed it" he finished. Sonic, Amy and Fury nodded in agreement.  
  
Fury glimpsed at the mechanics part of Tail's workshop and saw parts for something spread out on a table, he couldn't tell if it was for an airplane, or a robot. Sonic noticed Fury was looking at them, "Tails, why don't you work on the Thunder-Cyclone anymore?" Sonic asked Tails. "You know that new type of engine I was working on?" asked Tails, "Yeah" answered the blue hedgehog. Tails walked over to a chair by one of his computers and sat down. "A few years back, if you can remember I experimented with the unlimited power of the chaos emerald. My new engine makes copies of the chaos emeralds, they may look a little different but have the same amount of power, and same qualities except they cannot be removed from the engine." "Yeah I remember, I remember seeing you crash down while I spent a relaxing weekend at that resort downtown. " Tails turned red as Amy and Sonic laughed. "Well, I fixed it this time. As you can remember Sonic I got it right later. " Reminded Tails. Sonic stopped laughing, so did Amy. "And saved your life after you fell from the Egg Carrier" continued the two tailed fox.  
  
"The thing is, I can't make copies of the same emerald. I need every chaos emerald. And if we haven't noticed we haven't had a chaos emerald" explained Tails. "But now we do!" he remembered as he ran over grabbed the chaos emerald from beside Sonic. He ran over and hooked the engine to one of his computers and placed the chaos emerald in one of the slots. He ran over and opened a program on it called "Thunder ver. Engine".  
  
Once he opened the program, a white screen appeared and a few seconds later a message popped up saying "Chaos Emerald Found" and two options 1). Start Copying, or 2). Cancel. Tails click on Start Copying and a new screen popped up, similar to the file-downloading screen. But instead of a file going from the world to a folder, it showed the chaos emerald and the engine, and an arrow moved from the chaos emerald to the engine, and started over just as the page going into the folder would. Tails turned around ready to say something in excitement that his new version of his airplane and mech. When he saw something odd. Tails turned in awe as a new lizard, transparent like a ghost was being ripped from the lizard's body. Tails ran over to the research table to get closer, the transparent figure struggled as it was being ripped from the lizard. Tails looked and noticed it was an exact copy of the reptile. Could this be the reptile's spirit? When the new reptile was completely removed from the body, it snapped right in front of Tails, who could feel the wind of it blow his hair back. Tails wanted to say something, but he was to startled by this to say anything. The lizard stared at him then exploded into a cloud of purple mist, and dissolved, vanishing.  
  
Tails stood there, still for several moments and then spoke up. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't see anything" said Amy at the same time as Sonic said "Stop Hallucinating". "Tails was never the same after the vodka incident" explained Fury. Making a joke. Sonic and Amy laughed. Tails felt like saying "Shut the fùck Fury" but he didn't, he calmed down. "I think the Lizard is dead" explained Tails calmly. Sonic and Fury could see the confidence in Tails eyes, so they took his word. And Amy soon saw it to.  
  
"Well" started Sonic, "We have to go back to Angel Island soon" remembered Sonic. "How is Knuckles?" asked Amy. Sonic was about to say something when Fury interrupted. "Stupid!" he snapped, "Ignorant!" he yelled again, "Psychotic, and he's a bleeding heart' he finished. "You really don't like Knuckles do you?" asked Sonic. Fury didn't say anything but crossed his arms and stared angrily, but Sonic could tell that Fury was using bitter body language, witch spelt out "What do you think smart-àss?". "Ill take that as a yes!" said Sonic backing out, before they got in a fight. "Maybe you guys should wait a few days for Fury to cool off after all that time with Knuckles" suggested Amy. Sonic agreed. Sonic looked at the clock. "Care to have lunch with us?" asked Sonic. Amy smiled and the two walked off to pick something out and Fury followed. But Tails sat in his chair, not budging.  
  
"He looked like he saw a ghost, his eyes big, pale and glossy, his iris sticking out off his pure white corneas. But the question here is, did he see a ghost? Does he actually have a sixth sense strong enough to see the undead? This is what will leave Tails wondering, for sometime." 


	19. Part¤19 Divination

"4 days past and nothing had changed, Tails' eyes were glossy and he continually had spasms in his right eye as he was frightened of what he saw, and Fury was still depressed, over "her". Early one morning, before the sun had risen, the three prepared to go to Angel Island, were and Unexpected Visitor would await."  
  
Part#19 Divination  
  
"Hurry up you two!" said Sonic as he carried a box of supplies onto the Cyclone. They were not sure how long they would be gone, they were going to pack for a long period of time just in case. Tails walked along slowly as he dropped his boxes in the trunk to, and Fury had already put his in. "Hurry Up!" he demanded to Tails and Sonic. "Exited to see Knuckles eh?" Sonic sneered. "No" said Fury crisply, "I'm bored, I'm exited to slaughter the next shadow creature" explained Fury, he was unaware of what would happen, The question was, would he still be exited if he knew what would happen next?  
  
Fury swung himself into the cyclone and started to sleep in the back of it. Sonic shrugged and climbed in to the middle seat, and of course Captain Tails sat in the front. "Wake me up when we get there" said Fury dimly as he nodded off. Then Sun was up when they arrived, but it was early morning and the sky was still a faded orange. " Hold on Tight!" said Tails as he came in for a smooth landing. After they landed, Sonic crept up and yelled "BOO!" in Fury's ear, within a second Fury awoke and Had Sonic his grasp, holding his sword of to Sonic's neck. Fury cursed then through Sonic on the ground, and hoped out of the Cyclone.  
  
As they walked towards the temple, Sonic was about to comment dirtily on Fury, but Fury somehow, knew he was about to and gave him a stone cold look. After that Sonic was to nervous to say anything, Fury was strong enough to kill him easily.  
  
Once they entered the temple, something was different, the temple was dark, and the only source of light were the torches along the wall, and the instant they walked in, they were lost in darkness.  
  
"What's with the temple?" thought Sonic aloud. "I dunno" said Tails observing the dark temple corridor, when all of a sudden they heard a gagging noise. "HELP!" rang across the hallways and screeching across the walls. "Knuckles!" yelled Sonic as he grabbed Fury and Tails' wrist and ran at top speed, Sonic and Knuckles had been rivals for a long time, but they were still friend, and respected each other. Once they reached the end of the long stretching corridor, they were in a large room, were a large pillar of dark crystals hung from the ceiling, more crystals jagged out from the pillar curled around Knuckles' neck, both hanging and gagging him. Others were biding around his wrists, making him immobile. "Holy SHÍT!" yelled Sonic. Sonic ran up to peak of the pillar, which jagged near the ground. "I'll get you Down Knux" promised Sonic as he tried to clime the immense pillar. But as soon as he touched it a dark energy began to flow through his body, and he fell to the ground. Tails ran over and helped him up, but Fury drew his sword, and held it cautiously. Suddenly they heard a laugh, it was a taunting laugh, as they noticed a figure walk out of the dark shadow of the pillar, "It's not that easy!" he jeered. He was has long purple hair that had golden rings through it and the bottoms, dividing it apart, his eyes were just as dark, his body was tanned, as if he was Egyptian or from a place like that. He also had a black wooded cape that he wore, with the hood over him.  
  
"Let Him down!" ordered Tails. "And give me one reason why?" cracked the man. While Sonic, Tails and the man argued, Fury maneuvered Silently behind the man. When it seemed his guard was down the most, Fury ran and did an amazing over head slash at his back, but a barrier of sort stopped him. The man grabbed something, then turned around and slashed at Fury, Fury fell back, dodging the attack though. The man was grasping a staff. It was long enough, a dark shaded gray, had a round orbs at the top with what looked like a piece of stone placed into the front, the tablet had a drawing of some sort. It Fury ran up and slashed and the man countered. The man ran over and made a darting slash. Fury Jumped just missing the man and kicked him in the head.. The man wasn't fazed from Fury's kick, and turned around and engaged in a blade fight. "Your good!" complemented the man. Fury grinned" Wish I could say the same about you" he insulted, as he picked slashed the staff about of the man's hand. The man stared coldly at him then used his mind to slam Fury into the wall, something that was all too familiar to him. The man ran to grab his staff, when Fury used Thunder quake, while he was slammed high up in the wall. The floor beneath the man cracked open, and the pieces formed around, surrounding him into an arena. Then a dark orange energy rushed of from the ground. The man lost concentration and Fury slipped to the ground and grabbed the staff. Fury ran op to the arena, and as soon as his attack was done, Fury pointed his sword and the staff at the man.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demand Fury, he used Mind Control on the man so he couldn't use any moves. "Give me my staff and I'll tell you" the man tried to reason, Fury used Mind Shock on him, witch if the person is being influenced by another with mind control, can be deadly, Fury stopped right before killing him, but still giving him enough energy to speak. "Fine!" said the man giving up. The man recovered him self and stood up.  
  
"Here is the Divination I saw, Soon, a warrior from the world of Darkness will arrive here, in a new body, we have already taken over his world and tried to kill him there. But he killed the first of one of our vital creatures, and you!" said the man pointed to Fury, "killed a new one we made in a distant world." Said the man, "I know who you are Fury Requiem" sneered the man.  
  
"I know you are from Eternal Chaos, I know you killed the shadow demon, I know you killed the Shadow Witness, and I know your past. "He said darkly. "My name, is Legato Blaze" he continued.  
  
"I know none of you pansies can read the unknown prophecy, so I'll translate some of it for you, A storm to bring Chaos, A storm to dose all hopes. Rain of sorrow shatters the light."  
  
"Legato!" said Fury firmly "I just gave mercy on your life, be grateful" he said.  
  
"For know, you are stronger, Requiem. But it won't be that way for long. I came to garrote Knuckles. " he explained, By then he regained Full Power and used his mind to rip the staff from Fury's hand. "So long!" Legato sneered as he disappeared in darkness.  
  
One he was gone, the pillar and the temple began to shattered all returned to normal, they were in the normal temple, and there was no pillar, but Knuckles was falling.  
  
"Fury" said Tails. "Climb up over there, and glider, I'll fly up and we can catch Knuckles", Fury nodded and climbed up and glided over and met with Tails, they put there hand out, and caught Knuckles and put him down, and then he woke up. "It's over.." said Knuckles in relief.  
  
"Legato Blaze, was gone, but was it forever? Had they seen the last of him? Did he act alone? And did the pillar have any influence on Knuckles' mind? But the biggest question of all, that Fury would kill to know, was what was his past?"  
  
| | 


	20. Part¤20 The Forest Of Sorrow And Despair

"Legato was sent on a mission, in witch he claimed was to destroy Knuckles before he could teach Fury how to use the master emerald. The problem was, Fury is not ready yet to use it's powers."  
  
Part#20 The Forest of Sorrow and Despair.  
  
Knuckles lie on the ground staring up at the ceiling. "Was I dreaming?" asked Knuckles. "I really doubt it. Unless you were having a dream where there is pain." Said Sonic. "I guess your right" said Knuckles calmly. He was trying to relax.  
  
Meanwhile, Fury was practicing with his sword. His slashes were aggressive. "Hey Fury come here!" shouted Sonic. Fury sheathed his sword then trudged over to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.  
  
"Were ready to get going" explained Tails. "Whatever" said Fury, it sounded like he didn't care. Knuckles gave Fury a cold look, then he stood up. "Well you have the chaos emerald?" asked Knuckles, "Right here!" said Tails enthusiastically as he took a blue box out of his back pack. He opened the box and inside the chaos emerald rested on a cushion. "Good" said Knuckles "Now let's go!" he said as he darted of. Sonic, Tails and Fury caught up with him. He let them to a small door. "Were taking the quick way!" he said as he slide the door open. "Everybody in!" ordered Knuckles. Sonic and Tails hoped in, Fury walked over to it but stopped and face Knuckles. "Everybody IN!" taunted Fury in a high pitched voice. Knuckles gripped his fist tight, and prepared to make a punch for Fury's head. But before he could he found himself under Fury's grasp. Fury grasped Knuckles head Tight and held his sword up to Knuckles throat. "Last time, you caught me by surprise. Watch what your doing you it may be your death wish!" Fury dropped Knuckles and walked into the room, Where he sheathed his sword. Knuckles went in angrily. Before Fury showed up he was fine, but now there was a civil rivalry between him and Fury, where it seemed that Fury was getting the best of him. He had to think positive, he pasted the testimony and removed the shadow spirit from The Witness, It had to be the real Fury Requiem. It just had to be.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Sonic to Fury and Knuckles. Fury was just about to say something when Knuckles interrupted Strongly. "Nothing!" he said loudly. Fur shrugged and leaned against a wall.  
  
"This place is actually an elevator powered by any magic force, but it our power source ran out long ago. How-ever, chaos energy is pure enough to power it." Explained Knuckles.  
  
"Cool!" said Sonic as Tails passed Knuckles the chaos emerald. Knuckles got it and observed the panel, he found the symbol for the gateway and held the chaos emerald to the symbol. After five seconds he removed it and slid open the door. And surely enough they were in the room of the gateway.  
  
They approached the gateway, and Knuckles looked around the for the chaos emeralds slots, "Aha" he said as he through the emerald into a slot with the letter "R" carved into it. Everything fired up and he ran over to the control pad.  
  
"Next Shadow Creature is in the Forest of Sorrow and Despair" noted Knuckles, "Here's the deal, the orb we want is in two pieces."  
  
"WHAT?" blurted out Sonic. "You better be joking!" warned Tails. "I'm not, there are two shadow creatures, each one has half."  
  
Sonic and Tails moaned, but Fury kept his cool and stayed silent.  
  
"The Shadow Creatures are the Shadow Scorpion, a large scorpion with a tail wit h12 ends, able to shots poison darts extremely fast. The other one I am worried about, the Shadow Worm, a large shadow Caterpillar that can shoot burst of energy that not only do damage, but release spores that grow into miniature version of the Shadow Worm leach onto you can drain your energy, the two stay separate though."  
  
"How big are the mini worms?" asked Sonic. "About, two and a half inches " Knuckles replied. "Ok" said Sonic, "Tails we packed the fire ring and rhythm badge right?" he asked.  
  
"Of Course!" said Tails as he fished them out. "Hey Knuckles" he asked while he tidied things up in his backpack. "Why is it called Forest of Sorrow and Despair?" he asked.  
  
"If you die, and you are bitter, or evil. Or have unfinished business that was not wanted. Your soul becomes twisted and you are sent there to wander for the rest of eternity." Explained Knuckles.  
  
"Oh, That sounds like a lovely place to go on our next vacation don't you agree Tails?" said Sonic. Tails laughed. "Yeah, it does!" he said after his final laugh. Tails closed his backpack and attached his rhythm badge to his chest and Sonic put the fire ring on his left wrist. "Were ready when you're ready!" said Sonic to Fury. "Let's just go already!" yelled Fury. Knuckles pressed down on the control pad and the gate flashed. "Go ahead, everything's ready!" offered Knuckles. Sonic Nodded excitedly, "Thanks Knux, Let's GO!" yelled Sonic excitedly as he and Tail ran over. Fury walked over to Knuckles, "Your lucky you know, I could have killed you back there you know!" said Fury as he walked away to the gate, but before he could, Knuckles words stopped him. "Yeah, whatever. Now go save the world and get out of my face!" said Knuckles firmly.  
  
Fury stopped in his tracks. "Consider this a warning" he said, and then darted through the gateway.  
  
"Well" said Knuckles to himself "That was easy, now what? Umm, I know, I'll write Rouge a Letter"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Forest of Sorrow and Despair. Fury, Sonic and Tails decided what to do, but Tails was seeing some things he wished he couldn't.  
  
"Guys" said Tails frightened. "What are those things?" he said, pointing to transparent changing colour figures, that floated around, there bodies frail and hair sprawled out from there head. Just wandering.  
  
"Honestly Tails!" said Sonic. "This is the second time you have been seeing things."  
  
"B-but!" argued Tails, when suddenly the figures faded away, "You Know what, never mind."  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps. 'Something's coming!" said Fury dimly, when a very tanned man walked ran through, "Hello There!" he said, he had a large mechanical device attached to him, in the device were large wooden figures. "What's that?" whispered Sonic to Tails, as the man laughed loudly and started to babble on. Sonic pointed to half of a large glowing green rock. "Must be half of the shadow orb, he must have killed one of the shadow Creatures  
  
"I beg your pardon?" snapped the man. "What Shadow Creature did you kill?" asked Sonic. "None of your business" he said, rather angry "And now I shall kill you all, FOR LORD PUPPET MASTER!"  
  
"One must wonder who the man is and who Puppet Master is. Are They Connected to Legato? And Does Legato have anything to do with this? Perhaps soon we will find out.." 


	21. Part¤21 Battle For Half The Orb

"For Lord Puppet Master cried the man. The question is who is the man, and his Master, who his calls Lord Puppet Master. And will Fury, Sonic, and Tails get what they want of the man."  
  
Part#21 Battle for Half of the Orb  
  
The man dove down at Sonic. Who leaped dodging the man. The Man leaped up and grabbed a saber from his left leg. The Figures attached to his device did the same and he aimed their sword up pointing them at neck level.  
  
Fury drew his mighty sword and held it in its usual position.  
  
"Who is Puppet Master?" demanded Sonic. "None of your business!" said the man as he ran over and slashes at Sonic. His figures were doing the same. Sonic fell to the ground on purpose to dodge the Attack, Sonic then ran through the man's led and punched his leg.  
  
The turn around and swung at Sonic, But missed.  
  
Fury ran over and stabbed the man in the back.  
  
"ERRRRR!" grunted the man in pain, as he swung at Fury. Who dropped down and tripped the man. Fury grabbed his sword and smashed the man in the neck with his heel.  
  
"Now!" ordered Fury as he moved off of the man. Sonic curled up and raced over the man. Setting him and his device a fire due to the fire bracelet.  
  
"No-o-o-o-o-o-o" bellowed the man as he burnt down. He was paralyzed at the legs now, so he could not rise. "This isn't over!" he warned.  
  
"Sure, weakling!" jeered Sonic ad he kicked the man's head hard.  
  
The man yelled in agony. Sonic walked away laughing. "No Really" he said, for some reason a smirk stretched across his burnt face. "This isn't Over!" he warned again, this time wiping all of the swords at Sonic's neck at top speed.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Tails as he ran over and pushed Sonic to the ground. Luckily he just made it and Sonic and Tails fell to the ground. The swords shaved Sonic's quill.  
  
"Damn." Said Sonic as he rubbed his quill. "Thanks Tails" said Sonic in Gratitude. Tails had just saved his life. "No Problem" confirmed Tails. "But he is!" Said Tails as he rose and watched the burning man, laughing.  
  
"I wasn't lying you know!" he told him. "This isn't over!" The man grabbed the orb and a green force of energy surrounded his body and blanketed the flame. Within several seconds the force overcame the fire and it was doused.  
  
Sonic Tails and Fury watched in awe as the energy glowed. It seemed that the man had harnessed the energy of his half of the orb. Soon his swords that he had tried to kill Sonic with turned into burst of energy of the same force, and returned to man. The Energy then faded and the man stood. Completely healed and his swords were made of a stronger medal. And he had two and his figures did to. "You See?" he jeered.  
  
"Bastård!" mumbled Sonic under his breath.  
  
"And now, I shall KILL YOU ALL!" Screamed the man as he rushed at top speed for them.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" said Tails as the three separated. Tails Jumped in the air and Landed behind the man.  
  
Tails then grabbed his neck with his Tails and brought him to the ground. "Now!" signaled Tails as Sonic jumped off of a high tree that Fury had brought him up to. Sonic turned his form into a head smash and aimed for his abdominal and hit heat on. Sonic's head smash immobilized the man and bounced of and smashed again. This happened three times before Sonic's missed and bounded of onto his feet. Fury was waiting for Sonic to bounce off and Tails and Sonic dragged the man until he was parallel to where his swords missed Sonic and hit the tree.  
  
"Prepare to give me your half of the orb!" said Fury in vain as he punched the feeble remains the tree trunk. The swords gad cut a large piece of it making it very weak. The tree tumbled down and crushed the man. Fury trudged over to Sonic and Tails. "Where's the orb?" he asked.  
  
"Beats me!" answered Sonic.  
  
"Lord Pu-pp-et Mas-t-ah help, me!" whispered the man with the last of his breath. The man fell down, dead. As soon as he was deceased however the semi-orb appeared above the man's head.  
  
"There it is!" pointed out Sonic. "Alright!" he yelled as he snatched the airborne orb. "Now, to find the Shadow Worm" he said proudly. The three walked away to find the shadow worm when they heard an unfamiliar laugh.  
  
Sonic turned around to see what was causing it. "Tails, Fury, You guys better take a look at this!" Fury and Tails turned around to see a large purple hand holding the control to a marionette. They were both massive and had the man attached to the strings and his device of course was to. But now the man looked like he was made out of wood, like a real marionette.  
  
"You may have beaten him," said the man, but in a different voice and the hand was making him do it. The voice was deep and immense. "Now hand over the orb!" it continued.  
  
"NEVER!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Well then." Started the man being controlled by the hand. "Prepare to be DESTROYED!" The man's mouth opened up and a dark purple and black blast of light was sent towards Sonic, Fury and Tails.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Sonic and teleported them away before the blast made it to them. The swiftly blast exploded in a force of purple and black energy.  
  
"Damn." Cursed the man. "It's seems I've under estimated you!" he noted as he turned to face them. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with MY HALF OF THE ORB!"  
  
"We will just see!" warned Sonic. He stared at the hand. Its claw-like fingers clutched the control. "It might just work!" he thought.  
  
"The three's attempts to kill the man have been unsuccessful, while they did manage to get the orb. The hand was taken control the man to try and steal the orb. Sonic may have a plan, but will it work? Is the question." 


	22. Part¤22 Puppet Master

"Sonic may have a plan. But will it work? The man was suspended from the marionette control pad. Whatever had taken control of the man Wanted the orb back"  
  
Part#22 Puppet Master  
  
"It might just work" Thought Sonic.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance" offered the man "Surrender the orb, or perish!"  
  
"You're bluffing!" blurted Tails.  
  
"Oh?" Asked the man, "Let's see" The mouth of the man lowered. And it started to shoot spherical blasts of energy. They stop several inches in front of the man until there were twenty-four of them.  
  
"What is he doing?" questioned Fury.  
  
"I'd tell you if I knew" answered Sonic, "But we should stay prepared."  
  
Fury nodded his head slowly as he gripped his sword and began to concentrate on each and every sphere.  
  
The man began to laugh lightly "Ready?" he asked tauntingly.  
  
"Bring it on!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Alright then." said the man as he snapped his fingers and the burst of energy sped off, they were going so fast that they had coned making them into pointed cone needle.  
  
"Sonic Wind!" said Sonic aloud as a small gust of energy created a tornado, the gust caught the coned bursts and over came them. The energy turned where dissolved and burst into there air in small jets of energy and fizzled in the air.  
  
The man began to land softly on the ground, but Fury slowly drifted of into the shadows.  
  
"Not to shabby!" admitted the man. His wooden puppet eyes began to search around for some reason. "Where's Requiem!" demanded the man.  
  
"He knows his name." Said Sonic lightly.  
  
"Yes I know his name!" snapped the man. "Now where is he!" the man demanded again.  
  
Fury was not there. He had vanished. While the three looked around, suddenly a black blur sped across in mid air slashing through the man. Energy from the hand began to go trough the cords of the panel into the wooden men. The energy filled in the chunks from the blur and filled it in.  
  
"Good as new" said the man.  
  
"DAMN IT!" yelled a voice, no doubt it was fury. He walked out of the shadows and banged his fist onto a tree over and over again. "It Has To Much Energy!" he said. Fury's plan was that if he slashed the man, it would recover but it would weaken him since it would be taking energy from the source. The hand and marionette panel that whatever was controlling him had taken the form of. But it went unfazed.  
  
"There you are!" said the man as he advanced a few paces.  
  
"It'll work!" Thought Sonic. "Or, At least, it should!" "I have a plan!" whispered Sonic to Fury as he walked by, Sonic made a cover by picking up a rather large rock. "I want to test how strong you are!" he told the man. "I'll through this rock and I want you to crush it into a grain of sand with your mind. Only one grain of sand, that's it!" he finished explaining.  
  
"Al right then!" said the man. He backed up a few paces so he was a fair bit away. "Ready when you are" he told Sonic.  
  
"Alright then!" said Sonic. He got himself in a pitching position, like he was playing baseball. He through the ball as fast as he could.  
  
The man stopped it when it was half way between them. He crushed it making it smaller and smaller but compounding all the pieces together when it was crushed. "Hold out your hand!" asked the man.  
  
"What?" asked Sonic, he had not fully heard the man.  
  
"I said Hold out your hand." The man repeated. Sonic stuck his left hand out. The man did his crushing and compounding procedure three more times then dropped a small spec of rock on to Sonic's hand. "There's your piece of sand.  
  
Sonic examined it. "Alright, you passed!" Sonic informed the man. He walked back to his position, but as he walked past Fury he said lightly "Cut the Cords" through the corner of his mouth facing Fury. Fury knew what he meant.  
  
"Hey!" Fury shouted to the man the man. "I challenge you to a fight of blades."  
  
While the man could not show any emotion, being made out of wood now, In the tone of his voice, he seemed interested.  
  
The man and the figures drew their swords. "You will lose you know, Fury!" the man warned. "I can use my energy to heal any damage you do to this body. "You won't be any more auspicious then before!"  
  
A grin appeared across Fury's Face. "Okay then." He said as he grabbed his sword. He held it up in his usual battle stance. "You make the first move, I insist!"  
  
"Whatever you prefer!" said the man. He just stood there. Fury and him exchanged glances. They would concentrate to try to catch they other of guard. Or block their attack.  
  
Suddenly the man slashed at Fury at a top speed so fast that it was like it happened instantly, but do to Fury's concentration he was able to predict it and block the attack. Then the two began to trade attacks. The two were both talented in blade man-ship, due to this either made even a scratch on the other. They always blocked each other's attack, but one must admire how Fury is defending him self with only one sword against the man with at least a dozen more.  
  
Suddenly Fury dodged an attack instead of blocking and was able to jump onto op the device. He began to slash away at a rope with was connected.  
  
"What the f?ck?" asked the man. ".So This was all a trick." He observed. "Well we can't have liars now CAN WE?" he yelled as he started to ram trees to knock them over on Fury.  
  
"Damn.." mumbled Fury as he continued to try and sever the string.  
  
"Tails!" whispered Sonic. "Go and attached Fury to the cord with your tails, so he won't loose balance.  
  
Tails nodded and did so, he flew up and grabbed Fury's leg and attached it to the string. Fury nodded and severed the rope quicker not being bounced around. The hand lost connection to one of the figures and it began to be dragged. The man begna to growl.  
  
"Tails, I'm going to tap into your life force!" Fury told Tails.  
  
"What?" asked Tails curiously and confused.  
  
"Just trust me!" he told him.  
  
Tails shrugged. "Ok!" he said.  
  
Fury began to concentrate, not only on his inner strength, but Tail's to. He focused all the energy on his sword and slashed the all the chords except for the master piece figure that he talked through. The masterpiece figure was the body of the man.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Fury.  
  
"Find out on your own!" yelled the man as the hand pulled the last chord out of the man and began to vanish.  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled Fury as he ran up and slashed the hand before it completely vanished. Energy fizzed over the cut. It wasn't healing, but loosing energy. The hand vanished and all the figures and the man fell to pieces. His swords all merged into two mighty scimitars, and they also found a white diamond and 2 blue crystals.  
  
Sonic gathered up all the pieces of the man and cast chaos control on each of them differently, so no two pieces were the same.  
  
Tails gather up the white diamond and crystals and put them in their sack.  
  
"When the man was acting individually, he said he would kill us for lord Puppet master. I think that is who took control of him after he died. Puppet master." Observed Fury. "And I think we will see him, again."  
  
"Finally the threat was gone, and they received a small reward. Sonic took the two scimitars. And Tails gathered up the jewels. The y wondered if the man was a slave to this puppet master. Now all that is left is the shadow worm. Hopefully it won't cause such a immense threat." 


	23. Part¤23 The Shadow Worm

"Knuckles told Sonic, Tails and Fury that the Shadow Worm is the strongest out of the Shadow Scorpion and The Shadow Worm. But what Knuckles did not know was that their battle for the shadow scorpion's half of the orb was not easy. But perhaps, The Shadow Worm will pose an even greater threat"  
  
Part #23 The Shadow Worm  
  
Sonic, Tails and Fury were hiking around the forest trying to find the fiend witch held the second half of the orb inside it's womb. Sonic kept staring at the glittering jewel like orb.  
  
"What is it with you and that orb?" asked Tails.  
  
"That man used it to become stronger, and "Puppet Master" if that is who it was wanted it." Stated Sonic "I'm beginning to think these are a lot more then keys to the gateway and a source of power for the shadow creatures"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not" added Fury "But we need to keep these away from people like them. "  
  
"Yeah I suppose" finished Sonic.  
  
"But I think your right" said Fury "There are more to these then Knuckles is telling us."  
  
Sonic took another glimpse at it. "I wonder if we could harness it's vim?" he wondered.  
  
"We probably could. But we'd have to know how" explained Fury.  
  
"Maybe Knuckles knows how" figured Tails.  
  
Fury suddenly stopped in his tracks, Sonic and Tails stopped to see why. "Listen, I bet even if he knows how he wouldn't tell us. I tested his patience with me. He was mad but to scared to hit me or hurt me at all. The only thing he said was for me to get out of his face. I know for a fact he is leaving things out from the unknown prophecy and my prophecy. "  
  
Sonic stopped to think for second and Tails did the same. "I bet he's hiding something!" said Sonic furiously as he slammed his fist onto his other hand.  
  
"Exactly" explained Fury, "But we don't have proof. I think we should tell him about Puppet Master though, see if he knows anything about it. But we should ask him about the power of these orbs. Or about the prophecy of the fore-told hero or the unknown prophecy."  
  
Tails and Fury nodded in agreement. "But I think we should hurry up and slay the worm before that thing sends another fluky to slay it".  
  
Fury nodded "Your right!"  
  
"Let's go then!" yelled Sonic excitedly. After Sonic said that the trio set off at top speed. Sonic running just fast enough to keep with them. And now going far off due to his ability to run several thousand miles per minute.  
  
After approximately twenty minutes, they stopped without much luck. "Tails!" started Sonic. "Fly up and see if you can find anything." He asked  
  
Tails nodded and swirled his tails until he began to elevate of the ground. He then soared up into the clouds and looked down at the forest. He didn't see anything of interest, just the tips of the deformed trees of the forest of sorrow and despair.  
  
"Damn." cursed Tails in mid air, before he began to lower himself back to the ground. "No luck" he moaned to Sonic and Fury.  
  
"S'okay Tails!" said Sonic trying to cheer him up, and of course he did. But they were getting tired of looking for the creature.  
  
"We have to hurry up and find the creature!" said Fury firmly.  
  
"Tell me something I don." started Sonic but was quickly interrupted by Tails.  
  
"QUIET!" he hushed as he listened carefully with his fox ears. "It's coming!" he whispered.  
  
Sonic and Fury stopped, staid silent, As Tails did. Within several moments time Fury and Sonic could here it as well. They could here its body slam across the ground.  
  
Fury, Tails, and Sonic turned to the direction, facing the direction of the sound. And within minutes they could see a dark figure locomotive at top speed towards them.  
  
"We better move or were going to get trampled!" warned Sonic as the three dodged out of the way. And within several seconds it sped past them leaving a large curved hollow in the ground. Before Tails' eyes and only his, he saw twisted forms as he had seen before in the forest a pear and pat dirt into the dent. Once it reached the top the touched it with the tips of there long pointed fingers, and grass spurted from the soil. But for Fury and Sonic this wasn't happening. They could not see this happen. Fury and Sonic had scorned Tails before because of his visions of spirits, so he decided not to tell them.  
  
"That thing was fast!" observed Sonic as he jumped into the dent in the ground and looked at it go on for miles.  
  
Fury joined him. "It's to fast" he told him. "You're the only one you can run that fast!" . Tails flew down into the crease as well.  
  
Sonic sighed. "Fine" he surrendered as he grabbed there wrist and set off at top speed, cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter.  
  
After about five minutes, Sonic stopped. He turned into a bunch of trees in between the path. They watched the worm through a clearance in the trees. It was in front of a large pond. The wondered was fogged but shimmered in what little sunshine peeked through the cracks between tree to tree.  
  
The wormed crawled over all the dirt it had pushed up from it's speeded locomoted rage and dipped it's face into the pond. It slurped the water.  
  
"It seems so peaceful!" said Sonic. "And we have to kill it"  
  
They watched as it stoke its head in the water and gulped the shimmering water.  
  
It removed its head from the water and shook the water off. Suddenly it became darker then before and it's six light green eyes seemed to stand out incredibly. Spirits advanced along to finish up the dent. When suddenly the wormed noticed them and beated them back with it's tail.  
  
"It's going berserk!" shouted Sonic, but he could not see it beat of the help less spirits, sure they were bitter or evil when they died but they probably regretted that by know.  
  
Tails watched in awe as the helpless spirits tried to clean up after the mess the Shadow Worm, the mess it made just for a drink of water. And it beated them back, all they were doing was trying to keep there home in nice shape.  
  
That did it for Tails, he clenched his fist and bit his lip. "I'm ready!" he told them.  
  
Fury grabbed his sword and held it in his battle stance. "Let's just get this over with!' he suggested as he stared coldly at the worm.  
  
Sonic smirked and held the handles of his falchions. "Let's do this!"  
  
"The Shadow Worm showed no respect for the spirits cleaning up after the mess it made. This did it for Tails and he became determined to destroy it. But for Fury and Sonic it was insane and that was all. Only tails could see the heartless mind within it." 


	24. Part¤24 Tails' Stand

"A sight, good or bad. Can change someone's life weather it's forever, or for a few moments. Seeing the Shadow Worm wickedly beat back the spirits. He wasn't going to let the shadow get away with it."  
  
Part#24 Tails' Stand  
  
Tails clenched his fist as hard as he could, biting his lip. He as trying to control his anger. Finally it was no use, he was going to attack. But for some reason his hands were tormenting him with pain. He stared up at them and saw large dashes of blood beaming out from his gloves. He was pressing so hard he cut his own skin. "Damn." he cursed softly.  
  
"Well we shouldn't kill it until it attacks us" Sonic told Fury.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he questioned his usual deep dark voice.  
  
"I dunno" Sonic told him "I just feel like we shouldn't to anything to it until it does anything wrong"  
  
Tails sunk back in the shadows to get away from them. Sonic and Fury continued to discus matters until they heard something across the other side of the lake. They looked to see what it was and saw Tails curled up in a ball flying, dashing towards the shadow creature.  
  
Tails hit it in between its six eyes and it screeched in pain and slashed at Tails with it's spiked tail. Tails flew up high to avoid it but it managed to slash across his hands where he pierced the skin, Tails' hand were now bleeding rather severely. Tails then charged down again on the Shadow Worm as an attack. This time it bellowed and moved back several inches, this time not making a mess but half of its body was slopped into its ditch. The spirits were away from the Shadow worm, shivering in fear. Tails could see their dis-formed figure shake rapidly in fear. Tails was watching them in sorrow, when suddenly the Shadow Worm opened it's mouth and shot a large blast towards Tail's quickly but not making a sound.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" yelled Sonic, Tails heard him and flew to the top of the tree before the blast impaled it. From the smoke of the blast however, a smaller version of the shadow worm appeared, the ones Knuckles told them about. It darted incredibly fast towards Tails.  
  
Noticing the replica, Tails jumped from the tree on to land to notice it was chasing him again. Tails continued to avoid the replica as the Shadow Worm watched twistedly as it's offspring chased Tails like he Was a King in it's thrown and His most prized Gladiator was killing a wanted criminal.  
  
"I can't chase it forever!" though Tails. "It's to fast!"  
  
"This has got to end!" Sonic told Fury as they watched from a distance.  
  
"Tails is doing well but this is a fight to big for one person" Fury told him.  
  
Sonic gripped his to Falchions and prepared to step into battle.  
  
Tails continued to run and Fly from the dwarfish version of the Shadow Worm but his attempts were hopeless until relief sped by. Suddenly Tails felt a wind speed by and when he turned around, Sonic was standing in front of the dwarfish opponent lie on the lush green forest floor, in three pieces.  
  
Suddenly they heard horrendous screech coming the enemy, the face it and saw Fury facing it, his sword gripped tight, he was looking up at the worm's face, because of this Sonic and Tails too looked up to see Fury's work. All of it's eyes were slashed out and a green puss was fizzing down over it's face. Silently Fury walked not looking back at the Shadow Worm while it whimpered loudly.  
  
"There." said Fury as he approached Tails and Sonic. Neither of them commented on Tails' hastious move.  
  
Suddenly the heard the sound of something being dragged of the ground. They turned around to see There enemy struggling itself into the water.  
  
"What the..." questioned Sonic aloud.  
  
The Shadow Worm managed to scramble into the shimmering bond. They watched as air bubbles splattered to the surface. When suddenly, they stopped. The Shadow Worm drowned itself.  
  
"It's dead" they all though "It committed suicide"  
  
The waited several moments then turned slowly and walked away. For some odd reason they were having strong regrets leaving, but the Shadow Worm was dead, But why?  
  
Suddenly they began to walk away. Neither of them talked to Tails. They kept silent. Once they were a few paces away. Sonic stopped Tails "You okay?" he asked Tails. Fury kept walking and did not talk.  
  
"Yes..." said Tails softly. Tails held his fist up. Not hard but enough so Sonic couldn't see his bleeding hands.  
  
Sonic and Tails ran to catch up with the silent Fury. Step by step. Minute by minute the got farther away from the scene that their guts told them to stay for unknown reason. It has dead, they had no reason to stay. The other half of the orb, They would have to make due with one half.  
  
They were quite a distance away from the pond when they heard a big splash. Quickly they turned around to see that something wasn't going it, but something coming out. The Shadow Worm has bolted out of the water, it's eyes fixed and it's shell cover now looking as dark and hard as a perfectly cut black jewel.  
  
Before it even landed the ground they noticed that the spikes on it's tail had grown. And suddenly it shot out three silver strings. Each one wrapping around a different tree's branch.  
  
The purpose of this was unknown to the three. For several moments it hung above the lake. They stared at it for a moment then continued to walk away. Suddenly they heard something cut through the air. but before they could turn around the Shadow worm had swung past them at top speed, but for a purpose. In the centered string lied a fly in a spider's web, Sonic.  
  
The Shadow worm had gone back to it's starting position where it turned so all the strings were attached to him.  
  
After a few moments the show worm turned it self into a cane shape so it could watch Tails and Fury. Then it turned to its normal shape. The shadow worm began to turn at top speed, releasing more strings with wrapped around the original three, hardening into a cocoon. It wasn't long until it reached Sonic.  
  
"SONIC.." yelled Tails as he ran towards the Shadow worm. Suddenly however, a voice stopped him.  
  
"If you go to save him you'll end up like Sonic" the voice said. This voice was unfamiliar but convincing so Tails walked back to Fury.  
  
Sonic was struggling to get out but the cocoon was reaching his shoulders. But he was able to say "Goodbye!" before the cocoon covers him entirely.  
  
"Sonic.." Thought Tails "It's over"  
  
"A depressing matter for Tails indeed. The person who saved him when he was little and took care of him ever since either of them could remember was in some of the gravest danger. But Fury stared at the cocoon. There wash way to save Sonic and he knew it" 


	25. Part¤25 Cut the Cocoon

"It wasn't long for Tails to realize that Fury had a plane to save Sonic. A plan to somehow open his death. A way to cut the cocoon"  
  
Part # 25 Cut The Cocoon  
  
"What is it Fury?" questioned Tails hastiously as the moved backwards quickly to get away from the approaching enemy.  
  
"There is little if no air in that cocoon" explained Fury. "If were going to save him we have to act fast."  
  
Tails agreed. The two flew off closer to the cocoon. "Well?" he asked.  
  
Fury handed Tails his sword and from the first moment a painful energy flew his body. It was strong, to strong. This was a strength Fury had never felt before, that we was not aware of. Tails was able to hide it though.  
  
"I'm going to send you high. Cut a piece of the center tree that is holding the cocoon in place" explained Fury. The Shadow worm was approaching them. "No time to ask questions, just get into homing position and starts your tails." He ordered as he handed Tails his blade.  
  
Tails did so, going into the sphere position and spanning his helicopter propeller blades of tails. Fury kicked him upwards and he was shot into the sky faster then a bullet. Once he was at a towering height he uncurled. He was still under the massive trees but was far up. He grasped Fury's sword in one hand trying to use the energy to his advantage. "This forest is Huge" thought Tails as he plundered slowly downwards, doing this intentionally.  
  
Suddenly the energy overwhelmed him and he couldn't fly. He fell down uncontrollably.  
  
"I have to do this right!" he thought aloud as he managed to take a big chunk out of the tree then let go and was able to fly before he hit the ground. The sword bounced of the ground and jabbed into a soft part of grass.  
  
Fury winked at Tails then ran over and retrieved his valiant blade.  
  
"We have almost saved Sonic!" yelled Fury.  
  
"What?" asked Tails, stunned from his flight.  
  
Fury grinned and snapped his fingers. The red fog surrounded the cocoon. A spell that had been so hard for Fury in the museum when they were against the immense lizard was know rather simple for him. So simple that he could dodge the raging Shadow Worm and still it would not effect the spell.  
  
After roughly two and a half minutes Fury snapped his fingers once again to end his fiery spell. The cocoon was no dried up and darkened. Embers were dashing across the cocoon but they were quickly doused.  
  
Tails shook himself out of the daze to see the cocoon.  
  
"Use a homing attack!" ordered Fury and Tails did so. The cocoon shattered into glass like shards and Sonic smashed to the ground. Fury and Tails ran to retrieve Sonic, the hedgehog was gasping for air.  
  
Tails however, was relieved that Sonic was ok. The Shadow Worm in disgust charged at them, pushing them into a tree.  
  
"Crap!" grunted Sonic.  
  
The Shadow Worm backed up so it could ram them again. Before it was able to slam them into the tree, they moved away. It tried to stop but it couldn't. It crashed into the tree. The Shadow Worm was in a head first collision and it was knocked out.  
  
"I know how to stop the Shadow Worm!" yelled Sonic. "Give me the half of the orb!"  
  
Tails nodded and handed it to him. "Here"  
  
Sonic grabbed it "SONIC WIND!" he yelled as his attack showed up in the lake. He then threw the orb and it got sucked into the attack. And once it reached the center, the swirling attack turned the exact shade of green the orb was and sucked the water up. Sonic Wind would not go away, the orb was fueling it.  
  
"Now it can't heal!" yelled Sonic.  
  
The Shadow Worm began to awaken from its collision and started to awaken.  
  
"That's cool Sonic but it's starting to wake up." Informed Tails.  
  
Once it was completely out of stupor. The Shadow Worm creaked over the empty pit. Once it noticed that all the water was gone. It was furious! It began to release slime from its bottom.  
  
Sonic began to mumble "Uhhhh, Guys! I think we should get out of here!"  
  
Sonic grabbed the two by the wrists then ran at a speed so fast that they were able to run directly up a tree. The three watched as the worm placed its slime all over the surface of where they were fighting. After it was done it was a slippery battle field as they watched the worm use it's slime to slide across to where they were. And crawled up a bit onto the tree and looked up to look for them.  
  
It did not see them so it crawled down and moved to a new tree. But it turned its neck and shot a blast at the tree. Sonic, Fury, and Tails fell from the tree as one of the leach like creatures appeared and jumped from the tree and tried to attack one of them. However, the energy that was hard for Tails to control before, was being changed into a new attack! Before the leach reached them. Energy surrounded one of his Tails and his slashed with it. Making a powerful slice, dividing the leach into two dead pieces.  
  
Fury used Final X, the energy wrapped around the worm having a stunning effect. The Shadow worm could not move and pain was jolting through its body.  
  
Fury tried to stand up to notice that the slime was hardening.  
  
"Hurry up and get up!" shouted Fury. They did. "Jump when I say to!" they waiting a moment then Fury yelled "Jump!" they did so and jumped before the slim hardened on them. The slime was slippery like ice and the Final X was wearing off.  
  
"Tails hurry!" yelled Sonic "Use your new attack!"  
  
"Tails nodded in agreement and ran across the slippery solid. He jumped into the air and tried to use the attack he used before. But he did not know how. Was it a fluke? Could he use it again? These questions roared threw his mind as the pressure rised. It was too late now. It was either slice it or be left for the Shadow Worm as prey" 


	26. Part¤26 Misery

"Tails grew Closer and closer to the Shadow worm with the tension rising to an enormous rate. In Sonic and Fury's mind, Tails would be able to make that move, But Tails wasn't so sure."  
  
Part#26 Misery  
  
"Here goes nothing!" grunted Tails. The Shadow Worm began to slide but before it was out of reach, Tails sliced his tails doing the attack. He fell to the ground but could see the Shadow worm pile onto the ground, severed in two separate pieces. Tails got up with luckily only minor scratches on him. He grinned at Sonic and Shadow. However, the blood that was dripping out of the two semi carcasses turned into big infinite gobs and began to curl around one another. And a shell began to form around the curling blue snakes of blood that ragingly devoured one another.  
  
Sonic was angry at this "Oh Great it's healing!" he barked "Now What?"  
  
"Tails runs"  
  
"What?" asked Sonic  
  
Fury faced him "Tails Runs!"  
  
Sonic "Ummm, okay"  
  
Suddenly a black lighting began to crackle above the Shadow Worm and Tails.  
  
"RUN!" Sonic yelled to Tails.  
  
Tails began to run and a dark bold slashed down into where the blood was healing. Suddenly there was a large explosion of Energy. Tails jumped and sped threw the air as fast as he could, making it out of the pillar of energy.  
  
"Phew" said Tails relieved.  
  
However soon his life would be taken, as the exploding pillar stood tall. Three strings of silk spat out fomr the pillar, the first wrapping around his leg. Another wrapped around his other and the final seized one of his tails. He fell to the ground as he was pulled into the pillar.  
  
"NO!" yelled Sonic in distress as he dashed over to Tails and grasped him. Sonic furiously tried to pull Tails free but it was no use.  
  
Fury, trying to help tried to burn the cords but they were coated in energy from the pillar, preventing them from burning. Sonic continued to pull trying to save Tails, but without lock. The Fury ran over and helped. It was working until suddenly there was a strong pulled witch over whelmed the two of them and Tails was pulled into the burning infinite. Before he was trapped, he was able to say his final words "Thank you Sonic" he said "For being my friend". After that Tails was devoured into the jet black light.  
  
"Damnit!" yelled Fury as he quickly removed the pillar with a slash of his hand. Once it was gone, onto the tanned grass lied Tails, his Fur was burn and his eyes were open, they were rolled up and there was no sign of life. Beside him was a tall pile of ash, most defiantly the remainder of the shadow worm. The Shadow Worm had been in the pillar longer, that being why Tails was in one piece and the Shadow Worm was mere burnt dust.  
  
Sonic ran over to Tails. He seized him by the Shoulders and began to shake him. "Tails!" he weeped. He began to shake harder "Tails please, say something!" Sonic stopped shaking him for a moment then put him down. Sonic tried not to cry, but eventually he couldn't, he cried silently as his tears fell down on Tails. Sonic wiped his eyes then stood up he walked over to Fury. "You killed Tails!" said Sonic angrily as he hooked Fury. Fury did not fall but blood began to drip from his lip. Not a little, Sonic has skinned about a quarter of his lip. After another moment, Sonic hit Fury again. This time much harder and Fury flew back hitting a tree.  
  
Fury returned onto his feet and walked up to Sonic. Fury looked truly sorry and was actually despairing for the downfall of the brave warrior. He reached Sonic and it was then that Sonic realized Fury had taken a massive hit to the head. Fury hit Sonic just as hard as he did. Sonic fell to the ground. Blood was dripping from the back of Fury's head and Sonic's jaw was possibly broken.  
  
"Worked didn't it bïtch?" asked Fury, who held his out hand out to help Sonic up.  
  
Sonic accepted his help and leaped up, and fell down again when Fury gave him a blow in the stomach.  
  
"Sonic do you think I meant to kill Tails?" shouted Fury.  
  
Sonic got up on his own and stared Fury straight in the eye. "Well you certainly did! Didn't you" Sonic grilled at Fury.  
  
Fury snarled at him and walked over to where the grim reaper embraced Tails in death's arms. He brushed threw the long pile of dust to retrieve the other half of the orb that they had made a major sacrifice for. Surprisingly he also found a golden urn, it has some sort of carvings and figures on it.  
  
"Can I torch Tails and put him in this?" Joked Fury as he shook the urn in the air, trying to cheer Sonic up.  
  
Sonic turned away from him.  
  
Fury sighed "I guess not"  
  
Fury crouched down near Tails "I'm Sorry Tails, but look at it like this. You died a hero"  
  
Fury stood up with the urn and orb and walked over to Sonic.  
  
"Please get OUR other half of the orb so we can go home" asked Fury.  
  
"I don't know where your home is but I'll get the half of the orb so I can go home" shouted Sonic angrily.  
  
Sonic stopped the sonic wind and the Orb returned to his hand. Sonic caught it like he was the worlds greatest catcher.  
  
Fury ran over and lifted up Tails and returned to Sonic's position. He then slammed his Tails' of the orb with Sonic and Fury's. The orb was together and it teleported Sonic and Fury back to Knuckles' temple.  
  
When they returned into the gateway chamber, they found Knuckles sitting on the floor meditating.  
  
"Knuckles" said Sonic firmly.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Knuckles as he stopped concentrating.  
  
"We got the Orb" explained Sonic "But it wasn't worth it"  
  
Fury lied Tails down before Fury.  
  
"He's deceased Knuckles" explained Fury.  
  
"Ah well, I can heal him" "Those words were words of releif, words of happiness. But where they a bluff, a lie to sound important. Or the truth, the relieving amazing truth" 


	27. Part¤27 The Revival

"Fury and Sonic were in a thankful manner at Knuckles' gratifying relieving claim. But the question sthat must be asked are; Is Knuckles telling the truth? Or perhaps, what will they have to sacrifice."  
  
Part#27 The Revival  
  
"You can revive him?" asked Sonic excitedly, yet he yelled as if someone were lying.  
  
Knuckles stood up and brushed off the dirt from his knees. "Yes" he clarified "I can revive him."  
  
This relieved Sonic greatly. It was after he was relieved that he noticed that from all the stress ,his face was dampened with sweat.  
  
"All I need is a chaos emerald and the master emerald." Explained Knuckles as he ran off and jumped up a vertical passage going up to the main floor.  
  
Sonic and Fury still had some thick tension between them despite the fact that Tails would soon be up and alive in a mere few moments.  
  
Sonic and Fury didn't say a word until Knuckles cam back with his emerald gripped to his side as he jumped down the passage.  
  
Sonic noticed and was a bit angry "Why can you take a quick easy passage and we have to take that old crummy elevator of yours that goes so freaking slow that I could save the world twice and you would still be have way?"  
  
Knuckles didn't let him get to him as for such a stupid insult. "Only Echidnas of my race can go in and out of that passage, if someone else enters they won't be able to leave, they will be trapped In there." He explained "Besides I would be grateful if I were you as I'm reviving Tails for you"  
  
Sonic shrugged, Knuckles was right. Sonic's bitter tempered was all because of what happened with the Shadow Worm. Suddenly bits of those events actually overcame his sight. Those bits he was remembering he actually saw and were divided by a white flash of light. When they were done Sonic found himself falling to the ground. His falchions fells from his side and he Grabbed them, using them to keep him from falling completely face first.  
  
Fury and Knuckles turned, both saying "Huh?".  
  
"Are you okay Sonic?" asked Fury.  
  
Sonic gave him a cold look as he stood up from his kneeling position. "Do I look hurt Requiem?"  
  
Fury began to laugh in a taunted matter " No you don't Porcupine!"  
  
Sonic was angered "I AM A GOD DAMN HEDGEHOG YOU RETARD!"  
  
Then Sonic realized it wasn't Fury's fault, what happened that is. He to realize what he had been acting like.  
  
"Sorry Fury." Sonic apologized "I guess you didn't really kill Tails."  
  
A smirk spread across Fury's face, not the evil twisted one that came across him when he had the urge to kill a shadow creature, but a good smirk.  
  
"Finally you realize that!" said Fury.  
  
Knuckles quited them "I'm going to need a full concentration when I revive Tails or I can screw up Big time"  
  
Fury and Sonic nodded and became silent. Knuckles climbed up the gateway and took out the chaos emerald from the Gateway. The white orb from the Shadow Witness became un-active and and Knuckles place the emerald on Tails' chest.  
  
Knuckles held out the emerald and suddenly the emerald stood up and floated slightly of his chest and began to turn.  
  
"Fury" said Knuckles "You may want to pay attention to what I'm saying. It will come in handy later"  
  
Fury nodded and listened to him.  
  
Knuckles closed his eyes and began to concentrated, "The Servers are" he started, "The Seven Chaos".  
  
Fury was paying attention to Fury and Noticed that two odd parallel circles were on the floor, not large, just a bit larger then Tails, who was situated in the center of it.  
  
"Chaos is Power" continued Knuckles "Power enriched by the heart"  
  
By now there were weird symbols to on the circles. It was then Fury and Sonic realized Tails was on some kind of clock summoned by the Chaos emerald.  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes suddenly. "Now revive the one you are on!" the Circle began to rotate in the opposite way as the emerald. Suddenly a light shown from the circle, momentarily blinding them. Once the light was gone, they found Tails still lying on the floor but his wounds were healed. Knuckles moved the chaos emerald away from him. And within moment Tails began stir in his place on the floor.  
  
"T-Tails?" asked Sonic to himself out loud, not really being able to believe what he was seeing. It was not a bluff after all. Knuckles had really revived Tails.  
  
Tails suddenly awoke and rolled over to face Sonic.  
  
"Sonic what happened?" he asked Sonic his voice sounding tired. "And I have this splitting head ache"  
  
Sonic was happy of these events. "You killed the Shadow Worm!" he told Tails  
  
Tails jumped up in excitement. "YIPEE!" he yelled sarcastically.  
  
"And then you got killed and Knuckles revived you, but first we shaved your äss then had "Eskimos and Sumo Wrestlers are the sexiest things ever" Tattooed on your butt." Fury explained. But of course joking about the butt comment.  
  
Tails pretended to laugh "Very funny!"  
  
A look of seriousness spread across Sonic, Fury and Knuckles' face.  
  
"Were serious!" said Knuckles.  
  
Tails stared at them, then everyone started laughing, except Fury was more jeering than laughing. Of course they were joshing with him.  
  
Tails stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Thank you!" thanked Tails.  
  
Sonic then remembered something. "Oh yeah we have some stuff for you to examine Knuckles." Sonic told him.  
  
This perked Knuckles interest. "Bring em out!" he ordered.  
  
Fury ran over and grabbed the backpack they were using to store supplies in. He brought out the things of interest. The white jewel, the 2 blue crystals and the urn. He placed them into a row. "Sonic put your swords down here too"  
  
Sonic did so and Knuckles picked them up and examined them.  
  
"Well this was a lucky find" Knuckles told them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tails  
  
"It's for a fire bracelet." He continued "Like an upgraded version of it. Put this jewel inside it and take out the red one and instead of fire it will make Phoenix Fire, witch is a silver white"  
  
Sonic ran over and grabbed it and without hesitation, grabbed the fire bracelet and pried to red jewel out and replaced it with the white one.  
  
Knuckles then moved over to the swords "These are called the Falchions of the great warrior. They could only be summoned by a true swordsman."  
  
The excitement rose higher in Sonic as he retrieved his blades.  
  
Then Knuckles moved over to the urn and crystals. "These things are especially important"  
  
"They are?" asked Tails, he had never seen the urn before, so he was interested.  
  
Knuckles nodded "It's is called the Urn of. What was it?" he thought. "Umm, as yes Elements, Urn of the elements. And these crystals are for it"  
  
Now all three of them were interested.  
  
"So what do they do?" asked Sonic curiously.  
  
"Well." Started Knuckles. "It's really rare. I think there's only one. It emits a beam like blast, And as for these crystals. They are element emitters."  
  
Sonic nudged Tails forward "Its yours Tails!"  
  
Tails smiled and ran up to Knuckles.  
  
"Ok Knux explain some more!" demanded Tails cheerfully.  
  
"Ok" started Knuckles again, he turned the urn to show him a slot in a side "This is where one of the emitters goes" turned it exactly Three Hundred and Sixty degrees to show him the other spot. "Theese emitters are Blizzard elements. The emitters will take energy from damage you take and you can focus it all into one blast of the elements once both emitters are full"  
  
Tails nodded Happily as he took the urn.  
  
Knuckles walked over to Sonic and Knuckles you were playing with their swords, attacking a boulder back and forth. Practicing.  
  
"I have bad news" said Knuckles  
  
"Yeah?" asked Fury.  
  
"It's about the next world." Explained Knuckles "It won't be so easy"  
  
"It was true tat Knuckles said. It would not be so easy as the past ones were. For a reason Knuckles would soon explain to them. In the next place in their journey, It was not even sure if they would return." 


End file.
